


Roommates

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Dean, Blow Jobs, Cas is Sam's roommate, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel in Glasses, Cockblock Sam, College, College Student Castiel, College Student Sam, Dean trying to take things slow, Dean wants to change for Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Impala Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Shy Castiel, Smut, Sneaking Around, Stanford Era, Stanford University, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, continuing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story of how Dean falls in love with his brother's best friend, Cas.</p><p>Sam is at Stanford and Dean decides to get a place so he and Sam can be together between hunts but his first night on campus every thing changes. Sam finds out Dean is bi and asks him not to hook up with any of his friends since it has never turned out well for him in the past. Dean meets a guy he cannot stop thinking about at a party but when he goes to Sam's dorm the next day he realizes the guy is Sam's best friend and roommate Cas-who Sam specifically said not to hook up with. Dean also realizes he feels things he never has for anyone else and is determined to prove to Sam he doesn't want to just hook up with Cas, for the first time in his life he is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It only took three months of Sam being at school for Dean to cave. He had spent his entire life with his younger brother and even though there had been the rare instances of being apart—Sam being sent to Bobby’s while Dean had to go hunt with John, Sam running away, Dean getting in trouble with the law—they had never spent this much time apart.

Sam was surprised it took that long, he dialed Dean’s number several dozen times a day fully ready to beg Dean to come get him but always claimed he was just checking on his older brother to make sure he was okay. He was relieved when he called Dean one morning and asked where he was and Dean replied, “Palo Alto, lookin’ at places to stay.”

Sam had only made one friend on campus so far, his roommate Castiel. He was a lot like Sam, sort of socially awkward, at college to learn rather than party, he even had an older brother who was cocky and constantly gave him a hard time but loved anyway. Sam had been ecstatic about the news that Dean was looking for a place to stay because he was planning on living with him, until he realized he would be leaving his best friend behind.

Castiel was lying on his bed reading a theology text book when Sam burst through the door of their tiny room.

“Guess what, dude?”

Castiel pushed his thick black glasses up his nose and looked up at Sam. “What?”

“Dean just called, he said he’s gonna be staying here in Palo Alto.”

“That’s great!” Castiel smiled, he knew how close the brothers were and how much Sam missed him. His smile soon faded. “You’re going to be leaving, aren’t you?”

Sam bit down on his lip as he watched Cas’s face fall. “Well…um…” Sam thought for a minute. Maybe he should just stay on campus, it would be easier plus he felt horrible leaving Castiel, especially because he knew how hard of a time he had in high school dealing with people who teased him not only because of the socially awkward nerd thing but because he was gay. Suddenly Sam had an excellent idea of how he could have the best of both worlds, his brother and best friend. “You can just come with me.”

Castiel’s eyes grew big behind his thick frames. “What? No…I couldn’t expect you and your brother to-”

Sam plopped down on his bed, which creaked when his massive frame hit it. “I’m not gonna take no for an answer. Besides, Dean won’t be there much. He um, travels for his job.”

Castiel closed his book and sat up. “You really think he won’t mind? I have more than enough my father sends me as allowance to pay for my share of rent.”

Sam knew that alone would seal the deal for Dean. They would have to be careful what they talked about in front of him but they had always had to do that around people. He knew Dean would probably like the idea that Sam had someone when he was off working on jobs, he was actually a bit more concerned about Cas being overwhelmed by Dean’s wild balls-to-the-wall lifestyle. He never cursed and Dean cursed every other word, when Sam asked if Cas was the partying type when he first got to his room Cas surprisingly said he had never been drunk while Dean drank every night and even though Sam knew Dean would not care that Cas was gay, he suspected Cas was a virgin and his brother would surely be bringing a constant parade of hook ups home.

The last thing Cas needed was to be corrupted by Dean, but Sam had a feeling it would work out perfectly and he had faith in Cas since Dean had never corrupted him and Cas was so much like he was Sam knew all of those worries were stupid. Cas did tend to be very naïve and never understood sarcasm or jokes, so his only real concern was Dean tended to always be sarcastic and pull pranks but Sam suddenly remembered when he talked about Dean that Cas had said his brother Gabe was the exact same way, so it could work to Sam’s advantage, almost like having someone on his side when Dean got crazy.

“Dean’s coming by tomorrow to pick me up so we can look at places, you wanna come with?”

Cas was putting his books into his backpack, getting ready for his evening class. He shook his head as he slung the bag over his shoulder. “No, anything is better than this dorm. As long as it isn’t too far since we don’t have a car.”

“Cool. I’m sure we can bribe Dean into giving us rides occasionally. This is going to be so awesome.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “I better get going so I’m not late. See you after class.”

Sam had never lived in one place long enough to make many friends, he had never had a best friend besides Dean so he really hoped it would work out. He realized he hadn’t even asked Dean if it would be okay so he pulled his phone out and dialed his brother’s number. Dean picked up on the fifth ring, it was noisy in the background and Sam could barely hear him. 

“Damn Sammy! You’ve been holding out, college is fucking _awesome!”_

Sam rolled his eyes. He had been on campus for an entire semester and had not been to a party but Dean had barely been there a few hours and already sounded like he was at a party getting drunk.

“Dean, I can barely hear you.”

“Hang on a sec, Sammy…can barely hear you.” Dean slurred. A minute later Sam heard the noise decrease as Dean walked outside. “What’s up, you okay?”

“I’m fine, just wanted to talk about the place we’re-”

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.” Dean inhaled sharply then exhaled slowly and Sam knew he was smoking. “You’re in college, dude. Should be out partyin’. Worry ‘bout that shit later. Hey, you should head over the Delta Psi house, _fuck!_ So many hot girls, lotsa booze, drugs...it’s freakin’ awesome.”

“I have a test on Thursday, I can’t.”

Dean scoffed. “C’mon Sammy. Haven’t seen you in months. The least you could do is come have a drink with your big brother. I caught hell from dad for you leavin’, took it out on my ass for weeks. Then when I left on top of it…”

Sam sighed. He owed Dean big time for all of the times he stuck up for him and all of the things he constantly did for him. He did want to see Dean, and he knew Dean would talk him into it because he could never say no to him. “Fine, but I’ve gotta be back in a little bit. I have a lot of shit to do. Plus I need to pack and-”

“Sammy!” Dean quickly cut his brother off. “Quit bein’ a nerdy buzzkill and get your ass over here.”

Dean hung up the phone so Sam had no choice but to come find him. He changed his shirt then wrote a quick note and left it on Cas’s bed that he was meeting his brother at the fraternity and he should call him if he wanted to meet up.

 

Sam had no trouble whatsoever finding his brother. He was hustling up money playing beer pong and had three sorority girls all over him while he played. Sam shook his head, even though Dean hated school he wished he could have gone to college, even if it was just to party and get girls because he hadn’t seen his brother look that carefree in ages.

Dean had won nearly three hundred dollars on the game. A short blonde with huge tits pulled Dean into a kiss while a brunette started tugging on him until Dean turned and kissed her, moving his hand to the blonde girl’s tit and squeezing it firmly as another blonde girl tried getting in on the action. Soon the girls were fighting to be the one kissing Dean.

“Ladies, calm down there’s plenty ‘a me to go ‘round,” Dean slurred.

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. There was a girl in his English Lit class he was dying to talk to but he didn’t have the balls to even look her in the eye for nearly an entire month. But here was his brother with girls hanging all over him actually fighting each other to be with him, he always got girls without ever trying—they actually begged him for it.

Dean glanced up and saw his brother. A wide grin spread across his face and Sam was surprised he immediately shoved the girls off and started walking toward him. One of the girls followed him, when Dean stopped he pulled her into a kiss then quickly pulled back.

“Gotta talk to my brother. I’ll come find you later, a’ight Hannah?”

The girl looked disappointed but nodded. “It’s Hayley.”

“Mm’kay whatever.”

Dean stumbled but caught himself by sticking his arm out and putting it on Sam’s shoulder. “Heyyy S-Sammy.” He slurred as he pulled his younger brother into a hug. “God _damn_. I missed ya.”

Sam put his arms around Dean and hugged him back. When he pulled back Dean grabbed Sam’s arm and started pulling him as he walked toward the keg.

“C’mon, let’s get us a drink.”

“I’m cool and it sounds like you’ve had more than enough.”

“Nah, only had a couple shots…six, maybe seven and some beer. Dunno how much though ‘cuz I did a keg stand and, _shit_ , you shoulda been here it was fuckin’ awesome. Want me to do it again so you can see?”

“No, I’m good. Can we talk about-”

“C’mon Sammy, live a little. Bet you’ve never even been to one of these things. Am I right?”

Sam bit down on his lip and avoided his brother’s eyes.

Dean shook his head. “You’re wastin’ your time man, look around you. All the booze, pussy and drugs you could ever want and you stay at home readin’ books and shit. _Fuck that_. You only live once.  Well, sometimes. You know what I mean.”

Dean turned and walked over to the keg and Sam felt his phone vibrate. It was Cas so he picked up, plugging his ear to hear over the loud music and people talking.

“Hey Cas, you gonna come down here?”

“Um, no. You know I don’t-”

“I don’t either, but you should get out for the night. Come hang out with me, it could be fun.” When Cas didn’t answer right away Sam tried again, “Please? We have to go to at least one party while we’re in college. Besides, I know Dean will end up ditching me for some sorority girl and I’ll be stuck here alone.”

Sam heard Cas sigh on the other end but to his surprise he quietly answered, “Okay. I guess it wouldn’t hurt to attend just this one party.”

“Cool, text me when you get here and I’ll come find you.”

Dean was talking to a tall girl with long red hair, holding four beers in his hands. Sam walked over and Dean handed him two cups. “Gotta catch up. All these are for you. Carly here says she’s got some weed if you wanna smoke.”

Sam shook his head. “Dean, I need to talk to you _. Now.”_

Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged at the girl. “Maybe later.”

The girl nodded. “Cool, and the name’s Cara.”

Dean waved her off dismissively then turned back to the keg. Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Dean shot him a dirty look and shook Sam’s hand off. “Dude, what the hell?”

“I don’t want these Dean. You need to chill out. Come talk to me for like, five minutes then you can come back and get shitfaced and hook up with all the girls you want.”

“Fine, but the beer’s comin’ too,” Dean said with a smirk.

Sam set two of the beers down when Dean wasn’t looking and led him outside. When he turned around Dean had two shots in his hand. Sam wondered where he got them as Dean held one up and handed the other to him.

“Just have this one drink with me. To our new life, finally just you and me on our own. This is gonna be fuckin’ awesome, Sammy.”

Dean clinked his shotglass against Sam’s then downed it. He gave Sam a look he couldn’t say no to, especially because he knew his brother had gone through a lot of hell when he told their father he was going to settle in with him rather than travel around and continue hunting. Dean smirked when Sam slowly sipped the shot.

“Fuckin’ lightweight. Drink it like a man, Sammy.”

Sam gave in and downed the shot, wincing as it burned down his throat. Dean patted him on the back and grinned.

“Atta boy.”

“So how’d you talk Dad into letting you come out here?”

“I’m an adult Sammy, I can do whatever the hell I want.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, he knew it would never be that easy with John. “Bull. If that was the case you would’ve left years ago.”

Dean shrugged. “I could never ditch you or leave alone you with him.”

Sam felt a twinge of sadness and guilt, his brother always sacrificed everything for him. Before he could give it anymore thought he suddenly remembered what he wanted to talk about.

“So…I was wondering, once we got this place…would it be okay if I had a friend stay too?”

Dean grinned. “Damn Sammy, here I thought you weren’t having any fun. Fuck yeah, you can have a girl stay, I don’t give a shit. You know damn well I’m gonna be sharing my bed as much as possible.”

“No, Dean, I mean…my roommate…”

Dean raised an eyebrow, his grin widening. “You kinky bastard. Battin’ for both teams now? How long’s this been goin’on?”

“No! We’re just friends. I mean, can he stay with us too?”

“Sammy, you can tell me the truth. I mean, I know I hid it for years that I’m bi but…”

“Wait, what?”

Dean pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. He took a long slow drag, realizing what he just said. He thought about quickly trying to convince Sam that wasn’t what he said but actually it would be better to have it on the open. Dean was never ashamed of his fluid sexuality he just for some reason never told his brother he messed around with guys on occasion with certain rules of course, namely that he was a strict top, but he didn’t want his brother to lose any respect for him or view him differently. It seemed better to let Sam find out from him than to have him wake up to Dean and some random guy stumbling out of his bedroom.

“Anyway…if you want your “friend” to live with us, as long as he’s cool…I guess…”

“He said he’d pay his share of the rent. His dad’s loaded.”

“Well shit yeah. One question. Well, two.”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “No Dean, I swear I am _not_ dating him. I don’t like guys, there’s this girl and…”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? What’s her name? She hot?”

“Jess. She’s…nice looking.”

“How long you been hittin’ it?”

Sam felt his phone vibrate. Cas sent him a text message that he was a block from the fraternity so he sent him a message back that they were outside and he’d probably see him when he walked up.

“Listen, my friend, Cas is on his way right now. I figured you should meet him but he’s cool. He’s quiet, keeps to himself, he won’t cause any trouble and what was your question?”

“Sounds like he’s just like you. Boring.”

Sam scrubbed his hand across his face and sighed. “Dean, just because you get good grades and try hard rather than party doesn’t make you boring.”

“The hell it doesn’t. So, is he hot?”

“I don’t know, I don’t look at guys like that and until five minutes ago I didn’t think you did either. I mean I suspected but...” Sam paused, suddenly aware of what his brother was hinting around about. “Don’t even think about it.”

“Think about what?”

“Trying to hook up with him. We all have to live together and I want you guys to get along. I mean, he’s my best friend besides you.”

Dean took a long slow hit from his cigarette and smirked. “You sure you’re not datin’ him? ‘Cuz you sound awfully protective of him.”

“He’s my friend Dean, I don’t want him to get hurt. He’s the type that wants a relationship not just sex.”

“I would never play one of your friends. Unless, you know, they wanted to hook up or somethin’.”

“Do you know how many friends and girls I liked ended up underneath you?”

“Jeez Sammy, if this is still about that one girl…”

“Rachel was my prom date, Dean.”

“So? Just because you went to prom together doesn’t mean you guys were gonna get married. You weren’t even dating her.”

“It was prom night Dean. You fucked my prom date _on_ _prom night_.”

“Okay okay that was like ages ago and I’m sorry. In my defense I had no idea who the girl was and you know if I actually knew it was your date I would not have done it…at least not for a couple days. C’mon Sammy don’t be mad at me about something that happened when we were kids.”

“I’m not mad Dean…just…try not to go too crazy.”

“Define crazy…’cuz you know me Sammy I love having a good time and for once I have nothing to worry about. I’m fucking horny as hell and drunk so I ain’t gonna lie I’m fucking a girl or three tonight.”

Sam sighed. He knew Dean deserved to do what he wanted for a few days since he had spent his entire life doing things for everyone else. “Fine…go have fun. You have a place to stay or you wanna crash in my room?”

“I’m sure I’ll find someone who’s willing to share their bed with me. I can hang out with you if you want. I do want to see you.”

“It’s cool, Cas is coming anyway and I’m not staying very long. Promise me you won’t drive, you’re lit.”

“You know I would never do anything to fuck up my baby. Call me tomorrow when you’re done with classes, we can hang out then.”

“Cool. You call me if you need anything, or if you wanna stay.”  Sam paused and quickly hugged his brother then pulled back. “I’m glad you’re here Dean.”

“Don’t be such a girl, Sammy.” When Dean saw Sam give him a bitchface he rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah you know I’m glad to be with you too. Alright, gotta go find the lucky girl that’s about to have the night of her life.”

Sam watched Dean stumble back toward the fraternity and start talking to a girl that stopped him on the porch. He felt his phone vibrate and got a text from Cas saying he was almost there. Sam waited by the sidewalk so he would see him coming and glanced back at the house. He rolled his eyes when he noticed his brother was already sitting on the porch swing making out with the girl on his lap. He wished he could get Jess as easily as Dean got girls.

“Sam?”

Sam turned around and smiled. “Hey Cas, so… it’s our first college party what should we do?”

Cas shrugged. “I dunno. I’ve never actually been to a party.”

“Well you either try to meet people or get drunk…to be honest the only parties I went to with my brother I sat on the couch the whole time. I’m not like him I can’t just talk to girls, I mean since I’ve been here at least ten girls have hit on him.”

“I’d never find anyone at a party.”

“You never know. You might meet your future boyfriend or something.”

Cas pushed his glasses up his nose and blushed. “I doubt it.”

“We could have a couple drinks and if nothing happens after that we’ll just leave.”

When Cas nodded Sam turned to go back inside. Dean was already gone, probably in a room upstairs or something. Sam figured that would happen so he made up his mind he would get Cas to loosen up and have a little fun. Even Sam hated to admit that Dean was right he never relaxed and just had a good time so since they were here and seeing as they probably would never go to another party again they should have fun.

Sam led Cas to the keg and poured out two beers. He handed one to Cas and they found a place in the living room to hang out since most people were either in the basement playing pool, upstairs hooking up or in the kitchen playing beer pong and doing shots.

Cas took a drink and made a face. Sam laughed, “You don’t like beer?”

Cas shrugged. “I um…never really drank before.”

Sam’s jaw almost dropped but he was used to Cas by now, he lived a pretty sheltered life. He never did much but study and read. When Cas told Sam he had never been drunk before he figured he had at least tried alcohol, so Sam figured since he would probably not be able to talk Cas into partying again anytime soon he shouldn’t waste time with beer.

“C’mon, let’s do a few shots.”

Before Cas could object, Sam grabbed his arm and led him toward the kitchen. He handed Cas two bright shot glasses and downed two himself. He laughed to himself when Cas drank it right down like Sam had then quickly drank down the next one.

“So…this is what people do at a party?”

Sam nodded, taking another shot as he held one out for Cas. “Pretty much, unless you’re lucky enough to find someone to hook up with.”

Cas took his shot then pushed his glasses back up his nose. “Maybe Jess is here.”

“I haven’t seen her. She doesn’t seem like the type to go to a frat party.”

“Neither do we but here we are.”

After they had a few more shots Cas glanced up at Sam and Sam could tell he was drunk. “You okay dude?”

“I feel…really good.” Cas smiled as he stood up. He stumbled a little but caught himself. “I’m gonna find a bathroom.”

Sam nodded. He was starting to get drunk too. He looked around the room and almost fell out of the chair he was sitting on when he realized Jess was standing near the doorway. Sam debated on going over and talking to her but knew he would probably not know what to say or would stutter like an idiot like he always did around girls. Jess looked up at him and smiled so he decided to go for it and if he bombed he would blame the alcohol.

 

It took ten minutes to get to the front of the line for the bathroom but Cas finally made it. When he walked back to where he left Sam he couldn’t find him. Cas looked around and ended up in the kitchen so he leaned against the counter because he felt dizzy. A few girls and a guy were drinking shots but he wasn’t paying attention to them. Cas figured Sam would come back eventually so he should just stay and wait for him.

“You want a shot?”

Cas turned and stumbled forward, when he looked up he was looking into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. The guy smiled and caught him. Cas sucked in a breath, he was so muscular, he could feel his huge firm bicep flex as he held on to him. Cas could not stop staring at him, he was the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen. He just had no idea it was Dean because he had never seen a picture of him.

“You okay?”

Cas nodded and realized he had his hand on Dean’s arm and jerked it off but did it so fast he stumbled back. Dean leaned forward to grab him but was even drunker than Cas and lost his balance and they both fell to the floor.

Dean shifted to the side when he felt Cas squirm underneath him, realizing he had landed on him. Dean turned to face him and grinned. “Sorry…I’m a little…drunk.”

Cas blinked, he had such a beautiful smile. He didn’t feel as shy as he normally did when he was sober. He laughed as Dean attempted to get up and fell back. “Looks like you’re more than a little drunk.”

“Haha yeah.”

Dean was pinned up against the counter so he slowly pushed himself up then attempted to put a leg around Cas so he would have more room to get up but when he looked down he realized he was straddling him. He still had no idea this was Sam’s friend all he knew was this guy was hot and he liked him. _A lot._

Cas’s eyes grew huge. He never had the urge to just kiss anyone but right now he wanted to kiss the hot guy, and he was just kneeling over him smiling so Cas figured he wanted it too but he could not will himself to move because he was too drunk and still intimidated by his hotness. Dean somehow got up then put his hand out for Cas to grab. Dean pulled him up and Cas fell forward, he was inches from Dean’s face. When Cas continued to stare at him and didn’t move back Dean leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He didn’t object so Dean continued kissing him. Cas moaned softly and closed his eyes as Dean slid his tongue into his mouth. He felt Dean wrap his arms tightly around him so he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him closer.

As Dean’s tongue explored Cas’s mouth he could not stop thinking about how attracted he was to this guy. Cas knew nothing about him, not even his name but he felt a connection to him he couldn’t explain. Even though Cas was far from his type Dean wanted him just as bad, he wanted to take him somewhere they could be alone but couldn’t stop kissing him long enough to ask him. Cas’s eyes fluttered shut, he had never been kissed like this in his life, he couldn’t stop thinking about how this guy was so incredibly hot and an amazing kisser. His lips were so full and plump, they felt so perfect and Cas couldn’t get enough, he started kissing Dean back and when he did Dean kissed him with even more intensity.

Cas pulled back breathless so Dean moved to his neck. Cas stretched it out and slid his hand into Dean’s hair, grabbing a handful when Dean started sucking down. He felt Dean’s hands grab his ass and gasped, rolling his hips forward right into Dean’s hard cock. Dean picked Cas up and set him down on the counter. Cas realized he had no idea what his name even was but really all he wanted to do was continue letting him kiss him and hopefully end up having sex, he was certain at some point he would find out his name. They continued to make out for several minutes, Dean was kissing Cas heatedly as he slowly began grinding against him. He trailed kisses up his neck and was just about to ask him if he wanted to go find somewhere they could continue this. He made his way up Cas’s jaw and back to his lips when suddenly everyone started screaming that campus security and the cops were on their way and everyone had to get out.

Everyone was drunk and high so they started flipping out especially because over half of them were under 21. Dean grabbed Cas’s hand as they went outside but got separated by the mob of panicked drunk students. Cas saw Sam franticly looking for him outside and they started running toward their dorms while Dean ended up in the parking lot on the other side by his car. He ran into the blonde girl he had promised to hook up with when Sam found him earlier. Dean would have much rather hooked up with the guy he was making out with but figured he would have to figure out who he was later since there was no way in hell he would ever be able to find him in the huge crowd.

Dean had heard that there was another party on Friday and hoped he would come across him then, if not Dean knew he would be able to track him down somehow, he had to because not only was he dying to have sex with the guy but he couldn’t shake the feeling he had while kissing him—Dean had never in his life felt such a strong urge to be with someone and as much as he hated to admit it to himself because he had never ever wanted to be with someone on a regular basis he could totally see himself with him but had to settle for a very willing drunk girl. It wasn’t that the girl wasn’t hot, she was very hot but Dean could not stop thinking about Cas and at the time he figured he would be better off with the girl than hanging out with his brother and his roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

“Damn, that was crazy!” Sam laughed as they walked the short distance to their dorm.

“Yeah, sucks it ended so fast.”

Sam stopped. “You mean you were actually having fun?” Cas blushed and continued walking. Sam grabbed his arm and he finally stopped. “Tell me what you did.”

Cas bit down on his lip and blushed. “You first, where did you go?”

Sam started walking again. “I saw Jess…and I actually talked to her.”

Cas’s jaw dropped. “No way! You’ve been obsessed with her since the first day of school, I thought you’d never talk to her.”

“Right! I mean she asked my name and when it seemed like she might ask me out everyone started flipping out and we got separated.”

“That sucks. But you talked to her so tomorrow in class you can ask her out or something.”

Sam opened the door to their dorm and they walked in. “Yeah right. I won’t be drunk then.”

Cas plopped down on his bed. “It is easier to talk to people when you’ve been drinking.”

Sam sat on the edge of his bed as he pulled his shoes off then laid on his side facing Cas. “So…you found a guy you like?”

Cas felt his face burning as he nodded.

Sam threw his pillow at Cas and laughed. “C’mon dude, tell me. I told you about Jess. What did you guys talk about?”

“There wasn’t a lot we talked about. We were at the counter and he asked if I wanted a shot and I almost fell because I got dizzy and somehow we both fell on the floor.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t remember exactly how but he pulled me up and then we were kissing.”

Sam’s jaw almost hit the floor. “No way. Seriously? I told you that you would meet your boyfriend. What’s his name?”

Cas sighed and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “I don’t know. When he kissed me…”

“Yeah?”

“It was… _so_ incredible I can’t even describe it.”

Sam could hardly believe this was Cas talking. He was happy that Cas was finally coming out of his shell but he could not believe that Cas had actually made out with a guy he just met and he still had barely even talked to Jess but at least he had finally talked to her. He could not help but think if it weren’t for his brother he would have not talked to Jess for at least a few more weeks and Cas wouldn’t have found a guy he was interested in. They would _definitely_ have to go to another party.

“That good?” Sam paused. Cas was smiling more than he ever had seen him smile since he had met him. “C’mon, You’ve gotta tell me.”

“It was intense and hot and…he picked me up and put me on the counter… He’s the most perfect guy ever. Ridiculously hot and sexy and God I wish it didn’t just end like that…”

“Damn, I didn’t even get to say more than three words to Jess and you met a guy you like and already made out with him. You’ve gotta find him. So what else happened?”

“That’s it, everyone started freaking out and we got separated. But what if I never find him?”

“What’s he look like?”

“Oh god, so _hot_. Just…unreal.”

Sam laughed. “You could file a missing person report. So hot it’s unreal, excellent kisser…”

Cas threw Sam’s pillow back at him. “Shut up.”

Sam laughed then looked at the clock. “Shit, it’s almost three. We better get some sleep, class starts in a few hours.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I can’t sleep now.”

Sam got up then paused at the bathroom door and grinned at Cas. “Yeah, you’re going to be up all night having wet dreams about your amazing kissing insanely hot boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

 _“Yet_. He will be. I’ll help you find him.” Sam opened the bathroom door and flipped the light on. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Dean said it was cool for you to move in with us.”

“Really? That’s…”

Sam waited for Cas to continue when he didn’t Sam asked, “What? You still want to, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. It’s just...you’re a really awesome friend. Thanks, Sam.”

Sam laughed. “You really are drunk. Get some sleep.”

By the time Sam had changed Cas was passed out on top of his covers. Sam walked over and carefully pulled his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. He chuckled to himself, he was always doing things like that for his brother when he passed out drunk, sometimes Dean would fall asleep with a lit cigarette or a bottle of beer in his hand. Sam was so glad that they were finally on their own and going to be living together and not only did he have his brother back but he was going to be living with both of his best friends and he had finally talked to Jess. He could not help but think that his life had never been more perfect. Sam thought about calling Dean to make sure he was okay. He knew he was more than likely with some girl but he still was worried about him.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed and dialed his brother’s number. It rang several times then went to voicemail. Sam knew no matter what Dean was doing he always answered because Dean worried about Sam even more than Sam worried about him and always made sure to answer incase Sam was in trouble so Sam redialed. On the third ring Sam heard his brother answer.

“Yeah?” Dean sounded even drunker than before and Sam was a little worried about him. “You a’ight Sammy? Wh-what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I-” Sam paused, he heard a girl in the background saying his brother’s name then moan. “Ugh, are you messing around with a girl while you talk to me?”

“You’re...” Dean paused and Sam could hear him bite back a moan. Sam was about to hang up but his brother started talking again in a strained voice. “You’re the one who called... _shit_...me. So uh, aw fuck...you good?”

“Yeah, just wanted to make sure you’re okay and have somewhere to stay.”

“Sammy, I can take care of myself...oh son of a _bitch_...how ‘bout you call me later...I’m kinda...doin’ something...” Dean chuckled then continued, “I mean a couple ‘a hot chics.”

“You’re such a slut.”

“Mm yeah. Love every minute of it...holy shit, you need to get you some Sammy...because _fuck,_ these college girls...god _damn_.”

Sam heard a litany of obscene noises and sighed. “Call me tomorrow when you’re not hooking up.”

“Uh huh. Later Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam quickly hung up the phone, he had spent most of his life hearing all about his brother’s hook ups in graphic play by plays from Dean and sometimes he actually heard them and he really didn’t need to hear any more things he desperately wished he could unhear. He still wondered how Dean could get any girl he wanted, and apparently he got guys too. Sam wasn’t stupid, he knew his brother was hot and he saw how he flirted not only to get some ass but also for jobs or anything else he wanted but Sam had never seen his brother afraid to get what he wanted and wondered how he did it because Sam just couldn’t do it.

Sam laid back and the next thing he knew his alarm was going off. Sam sat up and glanced at the clock then jumped out of bed. He must have been half asleep and hit snooze because it was a half hour later than he normally got up. He glanced over at Cas, who was still sleeping.

“Cas! It’s late we’ve gotta get moving.”

Cas didn’t move so Sam picked up his shoe and tossed it at him. Cas shifted and opened his eyes, looked at Sam then closed them.

“Tired...and my head is pounding.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah well you drank _a lot_. You’ve got a hangover.”

Cas grumbled and rolled on his side. Sam got his things together and took a shower. When he got out Cas was still asleep.

“I’ve gotta get to class. Maybe you should take the day off since you’re so hungover.”

Cas’s eyes flew open. He put his glasses on as he sat up then rubbed his head and laid back on his bed. “I never miss class.”

“Exactly. Besides, you’re only missing two classes and you can get the notes from me for English Lit. Go back to sleep and dream about your incredibly hot boyfriend.”

“Sam...He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Not yet. He will be. I bet he’s looking for you. Have you ever seen him before around campus?”

Cas shook his head and groaned when it started pounding harder. “No, I’d definitely remember seeing him.”

“Maybe he’s in the frat, we’ll go to the party Friday and I’m sure he’ll be looking for you. I better go.” Sam opened the door and paused. “I forgot, I’m meeting up with Dean after class tonight. You should come with.”

“You haven’t seen him in weeks, you should spend some time with him.”

Sam laughed, “I’ve spent the last 20 years of my life with him, besides, once we all get a place I’ll have more time with him than I will probably ever want.”

“I dunno…”

“Get some rest and I’ll call you…or how about I just stop by here and he can pick us both up.”

“Maybe.”

Sam quietly closed the door behind him and hurried off to class. He suddenly realized he was going to see Jess and probably should have taken a little more time to get ready.

 

Sam dialed Dean’s number as he walked out of his last class for the day. It went to voicemail so Sam tried again. When Sam called a third time Dean finally picked up.

“This better be important.”

“You said to call you when I was done with classes.”

Sam heard Dean suck in a breath. He wondered if he was smoking but then he heard him cover up the phone and just barely made out a soft moan followed by a string of curses. _Great,_ Sam thought to himself he should have known his brother would keep himself busy on campus by having nonstop sex. A few seconds later Dean came back on the line.

“Right…Mm shit…didn’t realize it was that late. Give me like…uhh…”

“Just call me when you’re done getting blowed you freak.”

“You’re the freak. What are you an expert on phone sex? How did you even know what the hell I’m doing?”

Sam sighed when he heard Dean make several obscene noises. “You’re my brother and I know you…plus I know how you are. Have you been messing around with the same girl since last night? Isn’t that some sort of record for you?”

“Nah, there was that one weekend…with uh, that yoga instructor…but no, hell no this is the…fourth one I think. I dunno. Wait do threesomes count as one or two? Two I guess so um…sixth.”

“You are the biggest slut I know.”

 _“Aw fuck_ …” Dean covered the phone and Sam was about to hang up if he heard one more grunt or groan out of him, he grew up listening to it and really was not in the mood to hear more. “You jealous because I got more in one night than you have in your entire life?”

“Just call me when you’re done whoring around…wait…then you’ll never call. Why are you on the phone while a girl’s blowing you anyway?”

“Who said it’s a girl?”

“I’m hanging up now, I really don’t want to know.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it, guys always do it better.”

Sam hung up just as he got to his dorm. He still could not believe that Dean had finally admitted to being bi. Sam unlocked the door to his room and tossed his backpack on his bed. Cas left him a note saying he ended up going to his class and would be back around six so Sam started reading ahead for his English Lit class since he spent the entire time staring at Jess he never really paid much attention. A half hour later Sam’s phone rang, he hoped it was Jess, he hadn’t gotten much of a chance to talk to her between classes but they had exchanged numbers. He saw his brother’s name flash across the screen and was actually relieved it was him instead because he had no idea what he would say to Jess.

“Hey, you finally done whoring around?”

“Yeah, for now. I gotta go find a motel so I can get a shower then I can pick you up.”

“You don’t have a room yet?”

 “It was a busy night...and day.”

Sam heard some girls giggling then one of them asking his brother if he wanted to join them for another round in the hot tub. He rolled his eyes and secretly wished he could be more like his brother, only with Jess and not the entire campus.

“Where the hell are you?”

“I dunno some house full of chicks but I can’t read Greek so…”

“A sorority? How did you even get in? I thought guys weren’t allowed upstairs.”

“They aren’t…had to climb through a window.”

Sam shook his head, his life sure was uneventful when Dean wasn’t around. It was one of the reasons he was looking forward to moving in with his brother. Hopefully Dean wouldn’t be too distracting although he was sure Dean would keep himself busy while Sam studied. Maybe he could help him with Jess but he highly doubted he would be able to actually do any of the things Dean would suggest.

“Thought a guy was going down on you?”

“Nah, I was just messin’ with ya Sammy, I’m pretty damn picky about the guys I let blow me.”

“Why don’t you just come to my dorm instead of wasting time? I’m starving. You can take a shower here.”

“I guess.”

“Hey, is it cool if Cas comes too?”

“You finally talked to that girl, huh?”

“Yes, but…wait…no. Cas is my roommate.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, I don’t give a fuck. Did I hear you right? You talked to a girl, like real talk no stuttering? About time. You can tell me all about how hot she is at dinner. Where’s your dorm? I think I’m lost.”

 

 

As Dean walked to his brother’s dorm his eyes scanned the crowd of students. Ever since the night before he had been searching the campus for the hottie he made out with but had yet to run into anyone even fractionally as good looking. Not that there weren’t tons of hot girls, most of whom checked him out or approached him. He had gotten side tracked all day but had hooked up more times than he remembered. If he knew college was this awesome he might have considered going, or more likely hung out at every college and university in every town he had rolled through rather than getting a bunch of drunk chicks at the bar or clubs because there were so many to choose from, not just one type like at most places he went, which was drunk or high and slutty, not that that was necessarily a bad thing but the girls in college had no inhibitions he had a couple threesomes already and could only imagine what he could get some horny coeds to do but really he had been picturing hooking up with the guy from the night before more than anything.

Dean stopped, he saw a guy with dark hair and glasses walk into a building. He turned and started walking then paused when he heard his name. Dean glanced at the sign hoping it was a dorm because if he knew where the guy lived then he could narrow down the search. He sighed when he realized it was just the library and turned in time to see his brother running up to him. He debated on running after the guy but wasn’t positive it was him because he had only seen him out of the corner of his eye.

“What’re you doing? I’m sure you got enough action to last you the next month, whoever you were about to pounce on can wait.”

“Please, I can never get enough and I don’t pounce. They beg for it.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. C’mon, I’m starving.”

“Maybe if you ate more than rabbit food you wouldn’t be so hungry all the time, or as bitchy. All that fiber really makes you irritable.”

“Shut up, you make me irritable.”

Dean grinned. “So you agree you’ve got a total stick up your ass?”

Sam gave his brother a bitchface and Dean laughed. He reached up and ruffled Sam’s hair.

“Aww c’mon Sammy you know you love me. Missed me, didn’t you?”

Sam sighed, as much as his brother sometimes annoyed him he had to admit his life was boring as hell without Dean. When he didn’t answer his brother gave him a self-satisfied smirk.

“I just gotta take a quick shower then we’ll go. So did you talk to that girl yet?”

Sam led Dean to his room and unlocked the door. He closed it behind him and plopped down on his bed. “Not really. A little last night but I didn’t get a chance after class.”

Dean surveyed the tiny room, it was barely big enough for the two beds and desks with about ten or twelve feet between them. “Damn, you lived here for the past few months? With a roommate?”

Sam nodded. Although it was much cleaner than most of the motels they stayed at it sucked in every other way. Dean tossed his bag on Sam’s desk chair and pulled out what he needed. “Just give me a few minutes then we can go eat and I’ll give you some pointers on how to get your girl. I know I don’t have the time to make you into a sex god like me but I can get you through the basics.”

Sam rolled his eyes, he knew his brother got every girl he had ever wanted and then some. He also knew he would never ever be able to have the confidence Dean had or be able to smooth talk like him. Even when working jobs Dean had always been able to bullshit his way to get anything and everything but Sam was more introverted and shy especially when it came to girls. He had lived his entire life watching Dean shamelessly flirt to get everything he wanted.

“Dean...you know that I...” Sam paused and shook his head. “Nevermind. Now that we are going to have a permanent address you should try...settling down, or at least limit yourself to one girl or um, person a night.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been on campus...you’ve seen all the potential hook ups and you choose now to try and...” Dean trailed off. He would be willing to settle down with the guy from last night but no way was he going to tell Sam.

Dean went into the bathroom and started the shower. A few minutes later Sam pounded on the bathroom door. “Dean! I’ll be right back I’ve gotta run downstairs.”

“Whatever.”

 

Cas walked into the room just as Dean was walking out of the bathroom. Cas dropped his backpack on the floor, Dean was wearing tight jeans and no shirt. Cas had seen Sam downstairs and he had told him that his brother was in their room and after he took a shower they would leave. Cas could tell from behind that Dean was insanely hot, he was tall, muscular and he had the most amazing ass Cas had ever seen. Just as he was imagining how incredible and firm it would feel, Dean sat down on Sam’s bed. He pulled his shoes on and glanced up, they both froze when they realized they were looking at the guy they had been thinking about since they made out the night before. Dean smiled seductively at Cas and was about to say something when Sam burst through the door.

“Hey, sorry I had to straighten a few things out with the RA in case you want to stay here tonight. So uh, Dean, this is my friend Cas and Cas this is my brother.” Sam walked toward the bathroom, pausing before he went inside. “Give me a few minutes then we can go eat.”

Cas felt his face burning as Dean slowly slid his tongue across his incredible lips, the gorgeous emerald in his eyes starting to become overtaken by his pupils. “Does he know?”

Cas shook his head then whispered, “He knows what happened but not that it was you.”

Dean was thrilled that he actually found Cas and wanted to continue where he left off the previous night but now that he knew the guy he was obsessively thinking about was his brother’s friend, who Sam specifically said _not_ to hook up with, Dean was going to have to do something he never had done before. Take things slow. He could not believe he was even admitting it to himself but he really liked Cas and actually wanted to do more than just hook up with him so he would have to prove to not only himself that he could do it but also to his brother.

Dean was surprised that Cas told Sam what they did, so that must mean he felt the same way, or at the very least wanted to hook up with Dean. He suddenly wondered what Sam had said about him, he was positive he told Cas all about him having nonstop sex. He could see Cas looking him over and suddenly remembered he wasn’t wearing a shirt. When Cas’s eyes made it back up to his Dean slowly slid his tongue across his lips and grinned while he tried to figure out how the hell he was going to get Cas alone. Dean could tell Cas was shy the previous night but it was even more apartment now because every time he caught Cas looking at him he blushed profusely which was actually kind of hot.

Dean knew Sam said Cas was shy and not really the partying type and based on that Dean pictured him to be like Sam. He was a lot like Sam but Dean could tell last night that there was something there that Cas himself might not realize, Dean knew he would get into all kinds of kinky things because once he kissed him Cas seemed to not be shy with him at all, even though there was alcohol involved Dean was pretty sure Cas liked him and wanted more than a hook up and suddenly remembered Sam saying he wanted a relationship before hooking up. Dean was so screwed because he had no idea how to take things slow. He seemed reserved and quiet, even last night Dean could sense that he was a little inexperienced and shy but he figured maybe he never messed around with a guy. He wanted to jump up and make out with him again then slam him against the wall and fuck him. No, he had to focus. Cas told Sam about the kiss, he would never have done that unless he liked it.

“So…you liked it then?”

Dean smiled when Cas flushed an even deeper shade of red. _Damn_ , he was shyer than Dean had anticipated. He suspected he was a virgin or at least had not messed around with another guy and he obviously liked it from the way he kept looking at him then blushing and quickly looking away when Dean caught him.

“Yeah, me too.”

Cas looked up at Dean in surprise then pushed his glasses back up his nose and Dean had no idea why but it was really sexy, he never really had a type but a smart nerdy shy guy would definitely be a first, the few guys he had messed around with were submissive as hell and Dean would never get into a guy like himself, and he doubted there were many people as dominate as him, not that he was into dom/sub things but he did like being in control. Dean bet Cas would get into all kinds of kinky things and really for the first time ever he even considered the possibility that he might let Cas top occasionally. Cas was not normally the type of guy Dean went for, that was one of the reasons he liked him so much. Sure he was kind of a nerd but he was a hot nerd, the glasses actually made him look hotter somehow

Dean heard the water running and cursed under his breath. Sam walked out of the bathroom, surprised that his brother was completely silent. Dean was _never_ quiet and he prayed it wasn’t because he didn’t like Cas although Sam could hardly imagine anyone not liking Cas because he was one of the nicest people he had ever met, he was just really quiet until you got to know him. He knew that Dean probably had nothing in common with Cas but since he was so much like Cas and he and Dean got along most of the time he figured it wouldn’t be too hard for Dean to get along with him he just hoped Cas wasn’t overwhelmed by Dean’s intense personality.

“So you guys hungry?”

“Starving,” Dean answered as he ran his tongue across his lips and stared into Cas’s eyes which he could now actually see, the night before it had been so dark he was unable to see that they were an incredibly deep blue.

Cas couldn’t tear his eyes away from Dean, it was like everything around him was a blur. It was obvious to everyone but himself that he was thoroughly checking Dean out but he was mesmerized. His muscles were drool worthy, he had perfectly sculpted well defined biceps, pec and abs. Cas remembered not being able to stop touching them while they made out and was dying to do that and more. Dean’s tongue slid across his lips and Cas immediately remembered just how incredible those full luscious lips felt against his. He still was in total shock that not only had he found out who his fantasy man was but that it was Dean. Cas heard Sam talking but had no idea what he said. He glanced up at him and blinked.

“Huh?”

“You’re coming to eat with us, right?”

Cas’s eyes flickered to Dean’s, he was giving him a look that was both pleading and extremely sexy. He debated on if he should go or not. He wasn’t sure Dean wanted anything more than to hook up with him from what the way Sam talked about him or when he overheard Sam talking to him on the phone, but he could obviously get anyone he wanted because he was insanely hot so maybe he did like him too. Cas knew it was ridiculous to assume he liked Dean, the only thing he knew about him apart from what Sam had told him was that he was an amazing kisser, but Sam always talked about what an amazing person he really was, that he tried to act like a bad ass when really he was caring but he rarely let it come out. He decided that he had to go with, he just hoped he would be able to function around Dean because his hotness was not only hypnotizing it was also sort of intimidating.

“Uh, yeah...unless you two would rather go yourselves.”

“Hell no.” Dean answered. He suddenly realized something. He was going to be living with Cas. He also realized his brother shot him a dirty look and quickly added, “We’re gonna live together, might as well get to know each other.”

Cas had totally forgotten he would be living with Dean, the thought made him dizzy, partly from wondering if he would ever survive if Dean didn’t really like him and partly because he was horny as hell now at the possibility he might actually have a chance with the guy he had not stopped thinking about since the night before. Cas prayed Dean would want to actually date him but most likely he wouldn’t want more than a hook up, or be friends with benefits. Either way he was dying to get to know Dean because even though they had only really kissed and said less than twenty words to each other, deep down he knew he wanted to be with him.

 Sam opened the door and disappeared down the hall. Dean paused at the door and grinned at Cas. He couldn’t think of anything to say that didn’t sound like a pick up line so he followed his brother down the hall and out the door. He held the door open for Cas then led them to where he parked the Impala. He unlocked Cas’s door first then unlocked his and got in. He stuck the key into the ignition and glanced up at the rearview mirror, realizing Cas was looking at him. He stared at him for a few seconds then heard knocking on the passenger side window, totally forgetting about Sam

“Jerk,” Sam muttered as he got in and slammed the door.

“Don’t slam the door. Such a little bitch.” Dean started the car, taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t go off on Sam and look like a dick. “So where do you guys want to eat?”

Sam glanced at Cas who shrugged. Normally Dean would never let him pick a place to eat because they did not share the same tastes but knew Dean probably only knew where the sororities were. Sam wanted to keep Dean in a decent mood since he was agreeing to not only let Sam but also Cas move in so Sam decided to go to a place he knew had good burgers and even better pie. Surprisingly Dean didn’t blast the music but he wasn’t used to having someone else in the car with him and remembered on occasion his brother had manners but usually only when absolutely necessary for a case, and he knew it would never last.

When Dean pulled up to the place Sam directed him to he glanced at him. “Looks like a chain restaurant.”

Sam knew his brother hated chain restaurants and preferred diners or fast food. Sam shook his head. “Nope, it’s the closest thing to a dive around and I’m sure you’ll love it. Best burgers in town, right Cas?”

Dean glanced up at the rear view mirror, so Cas liked real food unlike his brother. Perfect. Cas blushed and nodded. Dean faintly heard him agree with Sam. He grinned and got out of the car, wondering if he should open Cas’s door for him but knew Sam would notice and it would blow his whole plan out of the water.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A busty hostess in tight jeans and a low cut shirt raised her eyebrow as they walked in, her eyes darting back and forth as if she were deciding which hot guy she liked best. Sam was holding his breath, waiting for Dean to pounce on her like he did every single decent female he had ever encountered. She seemed to prefer Dean because she stopped in front of him and smiled as she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder.

“Just you three tonight?”

“Yeah.”

Sam blinked in surprise, he had never in his existence seen his brother not hit on a hot girl, the fact that she was obviously flirting had Sam wondering if something was wrong with him.

The girl smiled at Dean then turned and glanced over her shoulder as she said, “Right this way, guys.”

As they were led to a booth near the back, the hostess was swaying her hips and walking slower than a normal person would walk as she continued to glance over her shoulder at Dean. Dean paused at the end of the table, Sam assumed it was so he could flirt with the girl so he slid into one side of the booth while Cas sat opposite him. Surprisingly Dean didn’t say a word to her and sat next to Cas.

“If there’s anything you need, let me know.” When Dean picked up the menu she cleared her throat and added, “I’m Gina...and uh, your server will be with you shortly.”

Not even thirty seconds later a curvy blonde that looked like she should instead be working at Hooters walked up and introduced herself as Aubree.

“What can I get you boys?”

When no one spoke up Sam ordered a water. After Cas ordered a Coke she looked at Dean and grinned.

“Well, haven’t seen you around, you go to Stanford too?”

“What?” Dean had been watching Cas out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at the server and blinked. He knew Sam was getting suspicious because he wasn’t flirting like he always did so Dean flashed her a sexy smile and shook his head. “Uh, no. You have a bar?”

 “Yep, full bar and our special tonight is draft beer.”

“Uh, yeah El Sol.” Dean noticed that Sam and Cas had their menus at the edge of the table so he added, “We’re ready to order too.”

This surprised Sam because normally he would let the server get his beer first so he could check out her ass and also have another chance to flirt with her. He heard Dean chuckle when he ordered a salad and shot him a dirty look. She looked at Cas next, he pushed his glasses up his nose and ordered in a quiet voice.

“Bacon Double Cheeseburger, extra onions.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up, it was exactly what he always ordered. He wondered if it was some sort of sign, hell he should just go ahead and propose to him because knowing he loved the same food only sealed the deal he already knew he liked Cas more than he had ever liked anyone else and all he knew about him so far was that he had excellent taste in food, was insanely hot, shy and was able to put up with his brother in addition to the fact that he loved making out with him so it was like they were a match made in heaven.

“And for you?”

Dean had been looking at Cas and felt Sam kick him under the table.

“Oh...the same.” Dean glanced at her and smirked. “The burger, not a freakin’ salad.”

Sam gave Dean a bitchface and Dean chuckled. The server grabbed the menus off the end of the table and smiled, asking if they needed anything else when they said no she smiled at Dean.

“Great. Be right back with your beer…” She seemed to remember Cas and Sam then added, “And your drinks.”

She went off to get their drinks and Sam looked at his brother. Dean glanced up and noticed his brother looking at him.

“What?”

“You okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

The server brought their drinks and Dean started drinking down his beer and Sam knew something was up. He wondered if Dean was high, not feeling well or just trying to make a good impression in front of Cas and not seem like a total dick who hit on every girl. He knew the latter wasn’t true because Dean never cared what anyone thought of him, he had seen his brother flirt everywhere he went no matter who was around.

“So Cas, where’re you from?”

Cas felt his face getting hot. He was flustered because Dean had sat down next to him and kept looking at him but now he was actually talking to him too. He took a deep breath, he had to try and act natural even though he was dying to tell Dean he wanted him but every time he looked at Dean he thought of the kiss and how hot it was, and how insanely hot Dean looked. The sleeve of his shirt were hugging his gorgeous bicep and every time he took a drink of his beer it flexed and Cas could feel himself getting harder. Cas was thrilled Dean was talking to him and not paying attention to all of the girls flirting with him but he could barely even form a coherent thought let alone string together a coherent sentence. He didn’t want to tell Dean he grew up in Beverly Hills and have him think he was a snob like most people assumed he was when they found out where he was from.

 “Um, I live near Los Angeles.”

“Cool. So what’re you goin’ to school for?”

“I-I haven’t decided.”

Cas cleared his throat and Dean could tell he was nervous so he decided not to continue asking him questions and drank down the rest of his beer but it was getting so hard to fight the urge to lean over and kiss him. All he could think about was how desperately bad he wanted to spend some time alone with him. Taking things slow was extremely exhausting and Dean wondered if he would be able to do it because now that he had found Cas after thinking about him all day it was taking every ounce of self-control not to do everything he had spent the last twenty four hours fantasizing about.

Dean wasn’t good at small talk, he was good at flirting, in fact he was the best at it but not when Sam was around. Normally Dean wouldn’t have given a single fuck what he did in front of his brother, and he had done some pretty dirty things with Sam in the same room but he knew Sam would accuse him of just trying to get laid and say it was going to ruin his friendship with Cas and the only way to make Sam believe it was to get to know him and admit he liked him because Sam believed in love and all that girly crap.

Luckily Sam got up to use the restroom and Dean knew he had about five minutes because Sam always took forever doing everything. Dean put his arm around the back of the booth. He didn’t want to come on too strong but he also didn’t want Cas to think he wasn’t interested, he wanted Cas to know how he felt.

“Listen, about last night...”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Sam.”

“Tell him what?”

“Weren’t you going to say not to tell him?”

Cas pushed his glasses up his nose again and Dean shifted. He was so damn hard he could barely stand it and everything Cas did made him even more horny.

“No, I mean he’s not gonna like the idea that I actually like you and want to get to know you but it’s up to you if you don’t want him to know that we...” Dean paused, he had to just come out and ask Cas if this was even something he would want instead of assuming he did but he couldn’t stop thinking that he had told Sam about the kiss. “You told Sam about the kiss...which I thought meant you liked it too.”

Cas was waiting for his heart to restart. Did Dean actually say he not only likes him but wants to get to know him? He took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together because he might actually have a chance and he couldn’t blow it. Dean just seemed way out of his league and his hotness was intimidating enough but he was actually sort of sweet and he genuinely seemed to like him for some reason. He suddenly remembered him asking if he liked the kiss.

Cas looked at Dean, his intense emerald eyes and gorgeous face making it hard to concentrate. “I did.”

“And?”

Cas’s eyebrows scrunched together and Dean cursed under his breath because it was really freaking hot.

“And what?

Dean couldn’t decide how to ask him if he wanted to take things further but he knew Cas at least liked the idea of making out with him. “And...do you want to do it again?”

Cas’s heartbeat was pounding in his ears, was Dean going to kiss him? God he wanted him to. He turned slightly and nodded hard, unable to get the words out. Dean started leaning in and Cas could not wait to feel his incredible lips pressed against his again.

Dean saw Sam coming out of the men’s room out of the corner of his eye just as he was about to kiss Cas. His lips barely brushed against Cas’s and it was torture to pull back but he didn’t half-ass anything, if he was going to kiss Cas he was going to do it right. “ _Shit_. The one time in his life he doesn’t take his sweet ass time.”

Cas’s eyes followed Dean’s and he couldn’t help but feel disappointed, he was dying to make out with Dean and know what Dean wanted, if he wanted anything at all. Cas could tell at the very least Dean wanted sex but he had said he liked him, and since Cas knew for a fact Dean could have sex with pretty much any one hopefully that meant he wanted the same thing Cas wanted.

Dean glanced over his shoulder and looked at Cas. “I don’t have a lot of time to explain anything to you so maybe we could talk tonight. Just the two of us after Sammy goes to sleep. I promise you’ll forget all about that kiss you can’t stop thinking about after I kiss you again.”

Cas felt like all of the oxygen had suddenly been sucked out of the room, he couldn’t imagine a kiss being better and he could not wait until he and Dean could he alone. Cas smiled and nodded just as Sam sat back down. Dean signaled the waitress for another beer and wondered if he should go for the harder stuff to calm him down but decided it would only make him want to have sex with Cas even more.

“So I looked up apartments with three bedrooms, comparing prices and-”

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. “Seriously? Damn you’re a nerd.”

Dean bit his lip, Cas seemed to be a lot like his brother so he hoped he hadn’t offended him. Dean chuckled to himself, the only time he had messed around with anyone who could classify as nerdy was the time his dad had been on his ass because he was on the verge of expulsion from school and Dean had messed around with a smart girl so she would do his homework. Dean never did homework but could get any girl to do it for him but the type of girl he went for was never that smart so he normally had to at the very least flirt with smart girls once in a while. He had found that although they were predominately virgins he had easily corrupted quite a few of them, they almost always got into kinky things but he never was attracted to any of them like he had been to more experienced party girls who also got kinky.

Now Dean wanted someone like Cas, someone who didn’t get drunk and party every weekend because he wanted to spend the weekend and the entire week for that matter locked away in their room having sex. Something about Cas’s thick dark frames and cluelessness was extremely hot, the way he blushed when Dean caught him looking and when Dean did catch him looking he could tell by the expression on his face and the way his eyes were darkened with lust that he was fantasizing about him just as much as he fantasized about Cas.

“Dean!”

Dean was brought back to reality when he felt Sam kick his leg and kicked him back harder. “Cut it out. What?”

“I was saying the rent of a two bedroom compared to a three is sometimes more than double. It doesn’t really make sense to pay that much.”

Dean wanted to agree with Sam and tell him that he wasn’t planning on him or Cas having their own room and that he would be more than happy to share with him, and if Cas were like anyone else Dean had been with he would have gone ahead and said it but the more he got to know Cas the more he knew he couldn’t be blunt and unfiltered like he normally was.

“Uh...okay...”

“Well you and I might have to share a room... or I could sleep on the couch...”

Dean looked at Sam incredulously. “No.  _Hell no_. You and I are  _not_  sharing a room like we have for nearly two decades.”

Sam knew that would never be an option because Dean would want to hook up as often as he could in his own room, and Dean was right, after spending his entire life in crappy motels and cheap rentals that usually comprised of either one large room or them sharing a room he knew better than to be anywhere near Dean when he was horny.

“I know, I just mean...we’ll have to keep looking. Most of the more expensive places are close to campus. For that price we could rent a house but it would be a lot further away from school.”

“A house cheaper? Well shit, I can give you guys rides. Might as well get our own rooms and live in a house.”

Dean glanced at Cas and smiled seductively at him, oh yeah he would  _definitely_ be giving Cas rides. He hoped that Sam had different classes on different days because now he was thinking of Cas giving him a ride in the backseat.

“Really? You’re gonna get up and take us?”

“Yeah, when I’m not working.”

Sam wondered if Dean meant hunting or hustling. He doubted Dean would want to get a legit job and he knew Dean too well, whenever they were at a place for too long he got antsy and had to find a job. He knew even though he had told Sam he wouldn’t hunt Dean would be working a job within a week or two even if it was local because one thing Dean couldn’t do was sit around or work a nine to five job. But then Sam remembered the tens of thousands of potential hookups, he would have estimated lower but now that he knew Dean batted for both teams it would be like a dream come true, drop him and Cas off then Dean was free to troll the campus for potential hookups the entire day.

The server brought their food and Dean immediately started eating. Sam didn’t find it too odd that Dean was ignoring the waitress flirting with him this time because whenever food was around Dean payed attention to nothing or no one but he still found it strange how he had not flirted with not only the two girls working but also the countless girls at other tables who had been checking him out.

“You feeling okay Dean?”

Dean opened his mouth to respond but realized it was full of food and just nodded. Okay, now Sam knew without a doubt something was wrong, Dean always talked with his mouth full. He wondered if he liked Cas. Dean had immediately sat down next to him, but he never sat next to Sam even when they were out with other people, which was rare but the few times they went out with someone else he sat across from him. It had to be his imagination, even though he had no idea what kind of guy Dean liked, he doubted Cas was his type. He doubted Dean had a type. There was no way his brother was anything other than a top because he was too dominate but as soon as that thought crossed his mind he wanted to pour bleach into his brain and get rid of it because although he was cool with his brother being bi he didn’t even like watching him all over girls.

They ate in silence which was a first because normally Dean never shut up and if he wasn’t talking to Sam he was flirting with the servers and any girl within five tables of theirs. He noticed Dean staring off a lot and figured he had something on his mind, hopefully he wasn’t regretting this but he had a feeling Dean liked where he was better than being on the road with their dad.

Dean finished his third beer and had to go to the bathroom. Just as he was about to get up he noticed Sam’s phone sitting on the table. Sam and Cas were talking about something that happened in one of their classes so Dean carefully slid the phone off the edge and dialed his own phone with Sam’s underneath the table. He answered his phone, glad he had put it on silent earlier then waited until Sam wasn’t looking and put the phone back so he could hear what they were saying while he was gone. Dean got up and walked to the bathroom, making sure to put his phone on mute. He heard Sam yammering on about school and just as he was zipping up his jeans Sam asked what Dean had been anticipating his brother saying to Cas.

“So now that you’ve met Dean...still cool living with him?”

Dean heard a glass being moved around and could picture Cas suddenly nervous. That was a good sign, it wasn’t all in his head that he liked him.

“Oh yeah...I really like…I mean, um...Dean seems...really...amazing. Way better than my brother.”

Dean heard Sam laugh as he responded. “Yeah, most of the time he can be pretty awesome. I’ve never met anyone who didn’t instantly like my brother. He’s one of those people that gets along with everyone.”

“So...you think he’s going to um…be okay with it?”

“What, with you living with us?” Dean heard Sam pause and assumed Cas nodded. “Oh hell yeah, like I said he’s really easy going and besides the partying and stuff...it’ll just be like living with a version of me who is louder, a smart ass and really intense. Okay that’s not true, he is totally opposite of me in most ways. He’s not afraid of anything. Like I wish I could talk to Jess and get her the way he gets um…girls.”

“You still haven’t talked to her?”

Dean sighed, he was standing by the sinks in the bathroom and about to hang up since his brother was rambling on about how he was afraid to talk to Jess. He had laughed to himself when Sam was describing him and knew he was dying to say more about his wild behavior and ways but didn’t want to scare Cas. Dean had his finger over the end button when he heard Cas ask his brother something.

“So um, Dean never...dated anyone?”

“Not really. I mean, I ‘m not saying he is incapable of being with one person. He has this thing where he doesn’t think that much of himself...and I know I give him a hard time but deep down Dean is incredible, he’d do anything for me and I see there’s something in him capable of being a loving person he just rarely lets that side out and...Don’t worry I don’t think he’ll bring too many people home.”

“People...as in...girls and guys?”

Dean heard Sam pause and take a drink then set it down. “I guess he um, goes both ways?”

After a pause Dean heard his brother clear his throat.

“So you um...think my brother is...cute?”

Dean almost dropped the phone, he couldn’t believe Sam was asking Cas about him especially since he had been adamant about him not hooking up with Cas. Not that he wasn’t dying to hear Cas’s answer but he somehow doubted Cas would go into too much detail about how he really felt about him.

“Uh, well...”

Dean knew Cas was blushing and wondered what he would say about him if he and Sam weren’t brothers. He noticed Cas had been talking normal when he and Sam talked about school but as soon as Sam brought him up Cas stuttered and Dean was now positive Cas liked him.

“C’mon, you always tell me what guys you think are good looking. I don’t look at guys like that but every girl I’ve ever known has gone on and on about my brother being hot so I just wondered.”

“He’s cute but...”

Dean gripped the phone tighter, Sam was going to wonder where the hell he went but he wanted to hear more because their conversation was finally starting to get good.

“But what? I won’t say anything, I swear. I bet Dean went outside to make a phone call, tell me before he gets back. ”

Dean chuckled to himself, yeah he was making a call alright, Sam had no idea. Sometimes Dean surprised himself with what a genius he was, he knew leaving Sam’s phone on would pay off, though he had worried he would just talk about nerdy things.

“I meant...he’s cute but...you know how you said some girls are cute to you others are hot?”

“So you think he’s hot?”

Dean didn’t hear Cas respond but knew for sure he was blushing even more now. He heard Sam laugh then in a lower voice ask, “Hotter than that guy you made out with at the party?”

Dean heard Cas choke on whatever he was drinking. He hit end and figured he should come to Cas’s rescue since his brother was asking him so many questions. He pretended to be texting as he sat down at the booth. When Sam looked up at him Dean gave him a blank look.

“What?”

“You left to text?”

Dean glanced at Cas then Sam. “Uh, if you must know I had to take a leak then I got a call about a job.”

Dean could see concern flash across his brother’s face as he replied. “You’re not leaving are you?”

“Nah, just uh...the boss asking about something from last week.”

Sam looked at his brother, when Dean didn’t seem on edge he knew it probably was either their father calling to ask Dean about something or most likely riding his ass about leaving. He decided to drop it because he was pretty sure that no matter what Dean was going to stay with him, at least he hoped nothing would drag him away from the life he always wanted and deserved. He hoped his brother could find something to keep him there, he knew it was enough for Dean to be with him but he wanted more for his brother because he had spent his entire life doing everything he could to make him happy and more than anything he wanted the same for Dean.

The server came back and asked if they wanted desert and suddenly Sam was worried about his brother again because he had never in his life seen Dean turn down pie but knew better than to question him about it.  She came back with the check, setting it face down in front of Dean. Dean picked it up and rolled his eyes then set one of his scammed credit cards on top, pushing it towards his brother so Cas wouldn’t see that the name on the card wasn’t his.

“You don’t have to pay for it.”

Dean leaned back against the booth, shoving the money Cas set down in front of him back over. “I’ve got it.”

“No, really. At least take some money for it.”

Dean shook his head and downed the last of his beer. “It’s cool...we’re all friends now you can get it next time.”

Cas bit down on his lip and tossed some singles on the table. “I’ll leave the tip.”

Sam was looking at the bill and noticed the waitress had written her name and number on it and a note for Dean to call her. He sighed and wondered how Dean did it, he was purposely not flirting with the girl and still she wanted him bad. He thought about talking to him about Jess but couldn’t do it. Dean was like a sex god, an expert on getting girls and he would think he was a total loser if he told Dean he could barely talk to Jess.

Since Sam was staring off Dean figured he could flirt with Cas a little while he waited for the waitress to run the credit card. He causally slid a little closer, when his thigh brushed against Cas’s Dean could feel it twitch in response then saw Cas peek over at him.

“So you grew up near LA?”

Cas nodded, tracing his finger over the ring of water left behind by his glass. He hadn’t admitted to living in Beverly Hills to Sam until a few weeks ago but for some reason he didn’t want to lie to Dean.

“Uh, yeah...B-Beverly Hills.”

“Really? Damn.”

Dean glanced at Sam but he seemed to be off in his own little world. Dean shifted a little closer, he was dying to lean in and kiss Cas but he knew Sam would notice that. He was even worse at small talk than he thought. Normally he would be sucking down on Cas’s neck by now, whispering what he wanted to do to him the second they were alone. Luckily the credit card ran through and the server brought it back. Dean quickly scribbled a signature and glanced at Cas. He was watching him but turned red when he noticed Dean had caught him.

“You guys ready?” Sam asked as he slid out of the booth.

“Yeah.” Dean turned to Cas and winked as he slid his tongue across his lips and grinned. “We’ll talk later...right?”

Cas nodded, he could not believe any of this was happening. It was hard enough to believe the kiss even happened but now he was thinking he actually had a chance with Dean and he got the feeling it wasn’t just going to be a one-time thing. As Dean got up Cas’s eyes were immediately drawn to how perfectly tight his jeans were in all the right places. He wanted to reach out and grab Dean’s firm ass. Dean glanced back at him and chuckled, Cas knew Dean could tell he was checking him out but Dean’s eyes were doing the same thing and every time he looked at him it was like he was seducing him with his gorgeous emerald eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean decided to stay at Sam’s dorm, obviously, since Cas was in the room. He just wished he could share a bed with him and not have to sleep on the hard floor. Dean had gotten used to being on his own for nearly three months, he had been working most of his own jobs and if he worked with his father they rarely shared a room so Dean actually got more sleep—when he wasn’t having sex all night—because when he shared a room with Sam, Sam snored and usually Dean was so tired it didn’t bother him much, he ran on so little sleep he was usually sleeping before his head hit the pillow. Sam was still not asleep since he was quiet and Dean wished he would pass out already because he was having a hard time staying awake since he really hadn’t slept more than five hours in the last two days between driving and partying.

Dean prayed that Cas was waiting up too. He wondered what they should do. Normally he would just take him out to the Impala, head to a local make out spot and have sex but Cas still got nervous talking to him sometimes so Dean figured they would just go for a ride or even a walk, anything to be alone with him then whatever happened would depend on Cas. Hopefully they could at the very least make out again because he had not stopped thinking about it since the stupid rent-a-cops at the party had interrupted them.

Sam started snoring and Dean smiled. Sam wasn’t a light sleeper so he sat up and whispered, “Cas…”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna go for a walk so we can…talk?”

Cas felt his heart racing, he could barely look at Dean and not have a stroke but he was dying to have a chance to be alone with him. He thought back to the previous night and how amazing it felt to not only be kissed like he had never been kissed before but to feel Dean’s muscular arm around him and feel his incredibly hot tight body against him. Cas started fantasizing about all of the things he wanted to do with Dean but suddenly realized he hadn’t answered him so he quickly answered, “Y-yeah.”

Cas heard Dean get up and could faintly see him pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Cas had left his clothes on since Dean had told him they would talk after Sam went to sleep. He sat up and slid his shoes on. Dean was waiting for him at the door. They quietly slipped out and as soon as they were in the hallway Dean turned to Cas and smiled that sexy seductive smile.

“Where should we go?”

“There’s a lounge downstairs but...” Cas trailed off, he wanted to be alone but there weren’t many places to go on campus late at night besides the library, a few coffee shops and the Student Union.

“We could um, go to the car or just walk...whatever you want.”

Going back to Dean’s car sounded like a good idea but Dean stopped and sat on a bench instead because he had waited hours to be alone with Cas and if things went the way that he hoped maybe they would end up going to the car later, and it might be too overwhelming for Cas to go straight to the car.

“So um…I guess Sam has told you…stuff about me.”

Cas bit down on his lip and nodded as he looked down at the ground. When Cas didn’t say anything Dean hoped Sam didn’t make him sound too bad.

“I want you to...um…”

Dean was positive Sam told Cas that he slept around but he was pretty sure he didn’t make him out to be a...well not _slut_...okay whatever, maybe he was sort of a slut but he just _really_ loved having sex. Even though Sam bitched about him when they were together he doubted he sat around talking shit about him so Dean wondered how to say what he was thinking without making himself sound too promiscuous even though he was, and also how to let Cas know he really liked him without seeming like a psycho or stalker or something.

Cas realized Dean was worrying about what Sam might have said. He didn’t care that Dean had hooked up with a bunch of girls he wanted Dean anyway but he had never heard Sam talk about his brother hooking up with guys and when he asked him about it earlier Sam seemed unsure so Cas wondered if he had a chance and if Dean had been with other guys. He didn’t want Dean to torture himself wondering what Sam said about him so he knew he had to say something.

“Sam never said anything bad about you though. He said you’re an amazing brother and you know, I have an older brother and sometimes when I talk about him I exaggerate, so don’t worry about it. I won’t judge you by what Sam said.”

Dean relaxed a little but he knew Cas was trying to make him feel better because although Sam always said he was a good brother, which he was—in fact he was an _awesome_ brother—he knew Sam had to have vented at least a little because he never really had a chance to gripe about him to someone before.

“I mean um, I’m sure he says I party a lot and you know...mess around. I’m not going to lie and say it isn’t true but...” Dean trailed off, not sure what to say next, fuck it he had to try something. Normally he would just kiss Cas but he knew if he wanted Cas to believe how he felt about him he needed to do things he never did, like talk—of course he would also show him how he felt in physical ways too, and things would go much smoother because that was the one thing Dean was a pro at. “I really don’t know how to explain the way I feel...”

“How you feel about what?”

“You.”

“You think it was a mistake last night?”

“What? No! I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

Cas blushed and looked down at his hands. He wished he was more like Dean, he would never be able to just kiss Dean unless he was sure that he really liked him.

“I-I haven’t either. Do you…only mess around with girls? Sam never mentioned…”

“Sam didn’t know I was bi until I told him the other day. I’ve always known, but um…what I wanted to say was I know he made me out to only care about sex…and I did before…”

Cas peeked up at Dean, he had shifted closer and was less than a foot away. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to make out with him again.

“B-before wh-what?”

“You,” Dean whispered.

Cas looked up and pushed his glasses back up his nose. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas softly on the lips and when Cas didn’t object Dean continued to kiss him as Cas shifted so he was facing him. Dean was dying to take him to his car and hook up but promised himself he wouldn’t just rush into having sex like he always did. He pressed his lips to Cas’s and kissed him harder. Dean shifted closer and kissed him again, cradling Cas’s cheek in his hand, slowly caressing his face with his thumb as he partially opened his mouth When Cas moaned softly Dean slid his hand up and carded it through his hair as he deepened the kiss. It was a hell of lot harder to take things slow than Dean thought. He had never done it, not even with kissing and he could barely hold back, he wanted to kiss Cas like he had before and as soon as Cas opened his mouth Dean slid his tongue into it and put a hand on his hip.  

When Cas felt Dean pulling him closer he put an arm around him, sucking in a breath when his fingers gently pushed down on his muscular back. The first time Dean had kissed him it was mind-blowing and he never thought he would feel that way again but it was so incredible and even more intense this time even though it was slower and more sensual. Dean’s tongue intertwined with his and Cas suddenly felt dizzy as the kiss got heated. Dean’s hand grabbed a handful of Cas’s hair and he couldn’t hold back any longer, he kissed Cas with all of the lust and need he had felt since he looked up at Cas back in Sam’s room and realized it was the one person he could not stop thinking about.

Cas moaned softly as Dean continued to kiss him feverishly until they finally pulled back because they were both out of breath. Cas didn’t know what to say. He was so overwhelmed with how bad he wanted Dean to continue and go further. Dean could tell Cas was overwhelmed and actually he was too. He was overwhelmed with feelings and emotions he had never really felt before—but the few times Dean let himself get close to anyone it never ended well, his fucked up life always got in the way and messed things up, but for once in his life he might actually be able to have a relationship because he could see himself giving up the only life he had ever known so he could be with Cas.

Dean kissed Cas again then pulled back, not sure what to do. Every part of him, especially the part of him that was rock hard and throbbing, wanted to have sex with Cas but there was a small part of him that still wanted to take things slower. Dean had always loved the chase, the beginning of getting to know someone and getting them to have sex, but he had never experienced anything after that because he never wanted to. He moved on to the next hookup and although there were a few friends with benefits they would never ever be relationship material it was more of an if he passed through town and was horny he’d stop by kind of thing but Cas was different. For the first time in his life Dean could see himself with Cas and no one else, he was almost afraid to let things go there not only because he didn’t want something to happen to Cas because of who he was and how he lived but because he was afraid of what it would do to him if he let things go there and it didn’t work out.

“What do you want to do?”

Cas bit down on his lip, he wanted to have sex with Dean forever and never do anything but be with him but he couldn’t say that to someone he just met.

“What do you mean?”

Dean’s hand slid up Cas’s thigh as he leaned in and kissed him again. “I mean...I don’t know if...”

Dean cursed under his breath, he had never been so unsure of what to do in his life. He had an infinite amount of game and could bullshit no matter what it took to get some ass but it was a hell of a lot harder when you actually liked the person and didn’t want to just be with them for the night.

“Is it because you’ve never...been with a guy like that?”

Dean looked at Cas and chuckled. “What? No...I have. Just never with one I like, it’s different because I really like you.”

Cas’s eyes widened and he felt like he was going to explode. “Y-you like me?”

“Yeah and...it’s just kinda hard for me because I never felt this way about anyone before.”

Cas had wondered why Dean wasn’t trying to hook up right away and it gave him hope that maybe he wanted more. To hear Dean actually say he liked him— _really_ liked him—made Cas realize he had to pull himself together because if he did he would not only get to have sex with Dean he could have something he wanted even more, actually be with Dean.

“Me neither.”

“So you’re okay with...this.” When Cas nodded hard Dean leaned in and kissed him. “Listen, I don’t want you to think that just because I used to have a bunch of meaningless sex that the reason I’m not taking you to my car right now is because I don’t want to, because trust me I want to.”

“Really?”

Dean let out a deep breath, it was really easy to talk to Cas and now that he didn’t have to hide how he felt maybe it would get even easier. Maybe things could move a little faster but really Dean could tell Cas was still overwhelmed and he didn’t want their first time to be like that. He laughed to himself, his old self would think he was turning into such a girl.

“Hell yeah.” When Cas blushed Dean figured it was because he obviously felt the same way. He kissed Cas again, cupping his hand over his jaw then pulled back and looked into his eyes. “You have no idea how bad I want to.”

“Is it because of your brother? Because we’re friends?”

Dean bit down on his lip and looked into Cas’s deep cerulean eyes. “At first...yeah. I knew he would think I’m just trying to hook up but now...”

When Dean didn’t continue Cas tentatively put a hand over Dean’s and squeezed it. “Tell me.”

“You’re gonna think I’m crazy.”

“I promise I won’t.”

Dean slid his tongue across his lips. He saw Cas’s eyes flicker down to them and had to fight the urge to kiss him again. “I told you I couldn’t explain how I felt about you...I can’t. I just know that I want to be with you and not just for sex.”

Cas didn’t know who was more surprised when he leaned in and kissed Dean, him or Dean but he couldn’t stop himself. He could hardly believe Dean had said what he just said. Dean got over his initial shock and pulled Cas onto his lap, kissing him hungrily as he slid a hand down Cas’s back and pulled him closer. Cas groaned when he felt Dean’s fingers curl through his hair as the kiss heated up. He felt a fire in his abdomen and was so horny he rolled his hips forward and started grinding against Dean’s erection. It felt so hot and hard, when Dean started thrusting against him he could feel how thick and big it was and pulled back breathless.

Cas suddenly realized they were on a bench right outside of his dorm, he had forgotten that anyone else was on the same planet. Since it was well after midnight there weren’t many people out this late and the few people that were out were busy doing their own thing.

“Would you be more comfortable in the car?  I wasn’t sure if you would be earlier or not.”

Suddenly Cas was nervous again. He couldn’t believe he had kissed Dean like that and started dry humping him in the middle of campus. He had fantasized about having sex with Dean all night but realized he had no experience and Dean had eons of it.

“You said at first it was because of Sam...what’s holding you back from having sex now?”

“I don’t want you to think you have to have sex with me right away.”

“I really want to.”

Dean grinned and tilted Cas’s head down and kissed him. “But would you honestly be comfortable going to my car right now and doing that?”

Cas blushed and bit down on his lip as he nodded.

“Cas...” Dean slid his hands up Cas’s thighs and tried to think of how to say what he was thinking. “I really want to, trust me. But I don’t want our first time to be awkward for you.”

“Is it because I’m...because I don’t have a lot of um...experience?”

“Experience has nothing to do with it. Look, I have no experience with relationships that aren’t just about sex and I don’t know what you want out of this...if it’s just sex or more but I want more with you.”

“You do?”

Dean nodded and pulled Cas into a kiss. Unlike that first night Cas was actually able to savor the feeling of Dean’s incredible lips, the kiss was sensual and made him feel a lot more than just lust. He knew Dean was being sincere and he also knew he was right, as much as he wanted to have sex he was just starting to be comfortable around Dean.

“I want that too, Dean but you shouldn’t have to wait just because of me.”

“It isn’t just because of you. It’s because of me too. I told myself I wouldn’t rush into things because I want to get to know you. I’m not talking about waiting forever but I mean all I know about you is your name and that every time I kiss you...I want so much more than just to have sex.”

“I can’t believe that you feel that way too. When I told Sam about last night I thought I would never see you again and I had to find you but then when I found out you were his brother...I figured there was no chance in hell you would feel the same way.”

“Why? Because of things he said about me?”

“No, I figured you wouldn’t want to be with your little brother’s roommate.”

Dean grinned. “You know, we’re gonna be roommates too.”

Cas smiled, hoping that meant he and Dean would be sharing a room then wondered what Sam was going to think about this because Dean had mentioned earlier that Sam had told Dean not to try and hook up with him.

“Is Sam going to be mad at me?”

“Why would Sam be mad at you?”

Cas blushed and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Because I’m falling in love with his brother.”

Cas felt his face burn when he realized what he said, he hadn’t meant to admit to Dean he was in love with him but surprisingly Dean was smiling.

“Really? Damn.” Dean kissed Cas, he was finding it even harder to hold back now because he had been thinking Cas liked him but when he said he was falling in love with him Dean knew he felt the same and it was the feeling he couldn’t explain.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have...”

“No! I mean, I get it now...what I couldn’t figure out was different about you, what I felt that I never had before. I guess when you said it...it made sense. I’m in love with you Cas.”


	5. Chapter 5

They talked for hours, Dean had never had such a long conversation with someone besides his brother but this was nothing like talking to Sam because he actually wanted to listen and know more about him. They occasionally kissed and by the time Dean looked at his phone he was surprised it was after three.

“Shit Cas, its late...what time is your first class?”

“Eight thirty.”

“I could talk to you all night but... you shouldn’t miss class because of me.”

Dean wanted Cas to save skipping class for days they wanted to have sex all day...as soon as they started having sex.

Before Cas realized what he was saying he blurted out, “I’d do anything for you.”

Cas bit his lip and felt his face burn. Dean grinned and kissed Cas, talking in between kisses. “Yeah? Me too...what time are you done?”

“Tomorrow I have a full schedule, I get done at four but the next day I only have two classes.”

“Do you get a break?”

“I have almost an hour for lunch. Maybe we could...meet up?”

“Hell yeah, what time? Just remember I still get lost around here sometimes but if I know ahead of time I’ll be able to find it.”

Cas pointed to the building across from where they were sitting. “I’ll be there until eleven thirty, we could meet here.”

“Perfect. So um, is Sam around then?”

“No, he has class across campus and won’t be back around until after five. How long should we keep it from him?”

“Honestly, I don’t want to keep it from anyone because I know how I feel but he’s going to assume I’m playing you or that it’s going to mess things up between you two somehow.”

“I know you aren’t playing me...if you wanted to have sex and that’s it we could’ve just done it.”

“Sammy hasn’t had many close friends, he doesn’t want to lose you as his best friend. In the past a few people I was with happened to be friends of his, most of them I didn’t know it at the time and when he found out I was bi, he explicitly said not to try and hook up with you. But then I met you at the party and…well, I just think if we give it more than 24 hours it’ll go over a lot easier. He is your best friend though, if you want to tell him now we’ll do it.”

“I’d rather wait. You never know, he might not like it and I don’t want him to get mad at you.”

Dean kissed Cas and stood, pulling him up then kissing him again. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll think about how to tell him and we’ll go from there. No matter what he says I’m telling you the truth, I want to be with you, and I’ve told you for the past few hours how I felt. I’ve never told anyone things I was telling you and...damn, I hope you know I really do feel that way.”

Cas smiled. “I know you do, I do too. I really wish we could spend the whole day together.”

“Me too, but I’ll look at some places because the faster we get a place the more time we can spend together.”

As much as Dean didn’t want to go back to the dorm room, he knew Cas had to get some sleep. He reluctantly walked up to his dorm and opened the door for Cas then grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together as Cas led them to his and Sam’s room. They stopped outside of the room and kissed for several minutes. Cas reached into his pocket and his eyes got huge.

 _“Shit!”_ he whispered

“What?”

“I forgot my key, what are we going to do?”

There was no way in hell they were going to knock because Dean knew he would have to convince Sam that he actually liked Cas and wasn’t trying to just be friends with benefits otherwise Sam would give him hell about hooking up with one of his friends since any time he had hooked up with friends of Sam’s in the past and they fell in love with him all he wanted was sex and it always effected his brother’s friendship so Dean figured he should at least wait until he had known Cas longer than a day to tell Sam.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his lock pick then chewed on his lip and glanced at Cas. He didn’t want Cas to think he was a criminal or something, but it wasn’t like he used his skills for bad things and he was way more talented than an average thief. Dean decided breaking in was his only option but pulled out his wallet instead and got one of his scammed credit cards because it looked a little better than having a lock pick. Dean took his time and messed around with it for a minute when in reality he would have had the door open in half of a second.

“Damn you really are perfect,” Cas whispered.

Dean looked up at him and grinned causing Cas to blush. He didn’t realize he had said it out loud. Dean peeked around the corner glad to see Sam was still asleep. He pulled the door almost closed and pulled Cas closer, kissing him as his hand held the door open and his other hand moved to the back of Cas’s neck. He was having serious regrets about not taking Cas to the backseat of the Impala but he actually did like sitting and talking to him even though they only got to make out.

Cas closed his eyes and put a hand on Dean’s bicep, digging his fingers into the firm perfectly sculpted muscle as Dean’s tongue ravaged around his mouth, tracing over every inch as he pulled Cas closer. Dean backed Cas against the wall, kissing him with more intensity as he rolled his hips and pressed against him, struggling to fight the urge to take him somewhere, anywhere, to have sex—a closet, bathroom, hell he wanted it so bad he would do it right in the hallway but he knew better than to attempt it. He had never made out with anyone like he did with Cas, it was so intense and the range of emotions that he felt from lust to love made it even more intense.

Dean reluctantly pulled back when he felt Cas struggling to breathe but leaned his forehead against Cas’s and looked into his eyes. “I meant what I said...I want to get to know you but...”

Cas felt his stomach drop, he was worried about what the but was. Dean kissed him again and let out a breath.

“But goddamn I’m dying to have sex with you.”

Cas’s mouth went completely dry and his heart was hammering in his temples. Just as Cas was about to answer Dean they heard a noise that made both of them freeze—Sam’s alarm started going off.

“What the fuck? It’s like four in the morning.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, he sets the alarm ridiculously early but snoozes for hours.”

Dean chuckled to himself, so Sam hadn’t changed. They always had to get up early and it took Sam a lot longer to get up than Dean so he always used to start setting his alarm extra early knowing he would lie back down for a while before he actually got up. Dean pushed the door open and Cas quickly walked over to his bed and kicked his shoes off. He knew Sam never heard the alarm right away and he must have always been that way because Dean wasn’t in too big of a hurry either.

“Dean?”

Dean pulled his shirt off and laid down on the blankets he had on the floor then shoved his jeans off. He looked up at Cas, his face was slightly illuminated by the alarm clock near his bed and Dean kept thinking about the fact that if his brother were not in the room he and Cas would be in bed together, most likely having sex or getting pretty damn close.

“Yeah?”

“Um...me too.”

Cas could barely see Dean but he could see that he was smiling. Sam reached over and hit the snooze on his alarm and seconds later he was snoring again. Dean knelt up and poked him, when he didn’t react he grinned.

“Cas,” Dean said in a loud whisper.

“Yeah?” He was secretly praying Dean decided to go to his car after all.

“What time does he actually have to be up?”

“Uh, I think he gets up at seven thirty.”

Dean reset Sam’s alarm for seven fifteen and grinned. He was not about to listen to Sam’s alarm the rest of the night on top of his snoring. He was debating on taking Cas back outside but knew he had made it a hell of a lot further with the whole going slow thing than he thought he would so he couldn’t cave now but he just couldn’t resist giving him one more kiss. He carefully crawled over toward his bed and was happy to see that Cas was not only awake but that he had been watching him the entire time.

Cas smiled when Dean leaned in closer. Dean paused, Cas looked just as hot without the glasses but he did actually like him wearing them. He closed the space between them and kissed Cas, going right in for a deep kiss. Sam stopped snoring and Dean pulled back and glanced over at his brother but he started right back up again so Dean continued where he left off.

“He never wakes up in the middle of the night, I mean he never used to.”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, he hits the alarm but it’s like he’s doing it in his sleep. I’ve never seen him get up once he falls asleep.”

Dean kissed Cas then pulled back and traced his finger down Cas’s face and kissed him again. When he pulled back several minutes later he bit down on his lip and grinned. “Sorry, I should let you get some sleep.”

Cas glanced up at Dean then over at Sam. “You’re never going to be able to sleep on the hard floor.”

Dean shrugged. “I’ve slept in some pretty crappy beds.” Dean’s eyes widened when he realized how that sounded. “I mean when I travel, not, uh...”

“You could um...lay with me if you want...I get up before Sam.”

“You really think you’ll get any sleep if I’m lying here next to you?”

Cas shifted back and pushed the covers down. “I’m not going to be able to sleep if you don’t.”

“Why?”

“I...I can’t stop thinking about you, and how bad I want to be with you, even if we’re just lying in bed together.” Cas felt his face burn, he couldn’t believe the things he was saying to Dean but he felt so comfortable around him however he felt he automatically said without hesitation. “Sorry, that sounded really stupid.”

“No it didn’t, I feel the same way. You sure?”

Cas nodded. “Unless you’re worried Sam will catch us.”

Dean climbed into the bed with Cas and kissed him as he muttered against his lips. “I really don’t give a fuck what he thinks.”

Cas felt like he did the night before, not just because of the kiss it almost felt like he was drunk. He spent his entire life never doing anything like this but Dean made him feel ways he never imagined possible. If someone would have told him that morning he would be lying here making out with the man of his dreams he would have never believed them. He still couldn’t believe he was doing this but it felt so incredible he had to have more. He ran his hand down Dean’s bare chest and moaned softly, his body was so muscular and firm. He wanted to touch every inch and wished they were alone because he knew they couldn’t take things as far as they wanted to, it was going to be hard enough to tell Sam but waking up to find them fucking would be the worst possible way for him to find out.

Dean had never been so hard in his life, his cock was pulsating he was so damn horny. He had never gone so far with someone without having sex. He had no idea how people remained virgins past high school because he was struggling with twenty four hours. He was glad he didn’t have his jeans on anymore because the entire time he and Cas were outside the tight denim was killing him but it had almost made it easier to have that barrier because now he just had boxers on and it was going to be that much harder not to just give in and have sex.

Cas felt Dean’s fingers curl through his hair as his other hand rested on the small of his back. Even through his t-shirt he could feel Dean’s hand burning against him and he wanted to feel him pressed tight against him. Cas moved closer, sliding his arm down Dean’s back. His hand ran across thin fabric of his boxers and he suddenly remembered Dean was practically naked and that made him feel light headed.

Cas pulled back breathless, trying not to make too much noise as he tried to slow his breathing down. “Dean...”

Dean was kissing his neck. Cas gasped softly as he felt him move up higher, his breath like fire against his skin.

“Yeah?”

“I want you so bad.”

 _“Fuck,”_ Dean whispered. “I know, me too.”

“I’m ready Dean, I swear.” Cas slid his fingers through Dean’s hair and grabbed a handful, tugging harder when Dean started sucking down on his neck. “You don’t have to wait for me.”

Dean could tell Cas was a hell of a lot less nervous than he had been earlier and Cas didn’t have to tell him twice because Dean was more than ready. He worked his way back to Cas’s lips, kissing him greedily as his tongue swirled around his mouth. Dean slid his hand down further and grabbed Cas’s ass. Cas sucked in a breath and threw his head back as Dean’s hand firmly squeezed it then moved his hand down his thigh, wrapping it around his waist and he felt Dean’s erection pressing against him.

“Dean,” Cas gasped as Dean thrust against him. He buried his face in Dean’s neck and groaned as he started grinding against him.

Dean had never been so horny, earlier he thought it was going to be impossible to hold back but now he was on the verge of insanity. Cas was pressed tight against him and he was debating on whether he should do anything, even if it was just letting Cas dry hump him, he just craved being so close to him even if he didn’t have sex or a get a blow job. Dean kissed Cas hungrily, slowly grinding against him as he pulled him closer until he was pressed as tightly against him as he could be. He could feel Cas’s cock reacting to their closeness and when he shifted his erection was pressed against Cas’s. When Cas moaned Dean started rolling his hips harder. He felt Cas wrap his arms around him, holding him tight so he gently rolled Cas onto his back then laid over him and started to thrust against him and kissed him with more intensity.

Cas moved his hand down Dean’s back and slid it into his boxers, kneading his fingers against the firm muscle while trying to push Dean forward more. He loved feeling Dean on top of him and wanted him to be as close as he could be, he wanted to feel Dean inside of him. Even through the material of his pajama pants he could feel Dean’s cock so hot and hard against his erection. Cas realized he was full on groping Dean’s ass but he could tell it was turning Dean on because he could feel his dick twitching and getting even harder. Cas was so caught up in the kiss he forgot to breathe, Dean felt him struggling and pulled back, leaning his forehead against his and looked into his eyes

“Wanna go to my car?”

Dean thrust against Cas harder, Cas bit down on his lip and moaned. He gasped as he felt Dean’s hardness pressed tighter against him and pushed his hips forward, thrusting against Dean. Just as Dean started sucking down on his neck Cas remembered that Dean asked if he wanted to go to his car and even though Cas desperately wanted to it felt way too good to stop.

 “I-I do but...I don’t want you to stop.”

“We can’t do it here…bathroom?”

Cas tugged on Dean’s boxers and pulled them down. Dean shoved Cas’s pants and boxers off, he could tell he was close and didn’t want to waste the time of going somewhere else. Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’s cock and made a tight fist, jerking it up and down. Cas bit down on his lip in an attempt to stifle the moan. He started pushing into Dean’s fist, it felt so good after being hard for hours, he had an erection since he first saw Dean in his room and being so close to the one person he wanted more than anything but not able to even touch him the entire night had been torture. Dean leaned in and started sucking down on his neck as he teased a finger across his rim.

“Want me to blow you?”

Just as Cas was about to answer Dean shifted and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and started thrusting. Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck and groaned, shaking his head. As soon as Dean had eased his finger in all the way Cas was pushing down harder so he worked another one in. Dean realized just how incredibly stupid doing this less than a dozen feet away from his brother was because he had been caught by Sam more than a few times having sex in their motel rooms as a teenager, but he couldn’t stop now because he knew Cas was just as insane with horniness as he was and he had gotten him that worked up so he had to at least make him have an orgasm even if it meant it just tortured himself even more because he cared about Cas getting off and feeling good way more than he did himself and that was another thing that was different about Cas because he had never had such a strong desire to make sex incredible for anyone else. It was torture though, being so damn close to having sex but not being able to, especially because Cas felt so damn tight he could come just thinking about how incredible fucking him was going to be.

Even though they were so very close to fucking and even though he knew Cas wanted it just as desperately as he did not only was it a horrible idea because Sam was across the room, but he wanted their first time to be better than this. He wanted to take his time and not just get off. Dean laughed to himself, delirious with horniness, he actually wanted sex to be special and even though it would be easy to just pull his fingers out and ram his cock into Cas like he so desperately wanted to he was actually taking this seriously. That’s when he knew without a doubt Cas was something special, that he had to try to make this work because the old him would have never been able to stop himself from having sex.

“Dean,” Cas muttered against his neck as he clutched Dean tighter. He felt a jolt of pleasure as Dean’s fingers scissored across his prostate, he had never felt anything like it and being so close to Dean feeling him so close was making it even better.

“Close?” When Cas nodded Dean tightened his grip. He worked his way further up Cas’s neck as he whispered, “Promise next time we’re alone I’ll fuck you and give you the most intense orgasm of your life.”

Cas groaned and started coming. Dean could feel him shuddering as he worked his fist faster, tightening his grip. He massaged his fingers into Cas’s prostate and could feel him clench down on them as he started shuddering. As soon as he felt Cas’s come on his cock he felt an orgasm quickly building, it had been over a decade since he had come so fast and from so little stimulation. As much as he hated admitting it to himself it didn’t suck as much as he thought not having sex would. He had always went from zero to fucking in less than a few hours but everything about that night was different, especially Cas and how he made him feel, it was incredible. After a long night of being horny from not only Cas but also all of the fantasies he had come up with getting off felt incredible even if it was just jerking off and not something better. Dean started coming as Cas was climaxing, he could feel him breathing heavily on his neck and Dean couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wanted to fuck Cas and have him screaming with pleasure.

Cas collapsed against Dean and took a deep breath, his entire body was tingling, reeling from his orgasm. Dean’s hand ghosted up his back and Cas moaned, every time Dean touched him it was pure ecstasy. He reached up and got a few Kleenexes and handed some to Dean. He couldn’t wait to do more with Dean because just the few minutes of jerking him off, feeling Dean’s big thick cock rubbing against him was incredible and he couldn’t even imagine what ecstasy he would feel when Dean had sex with him. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas, they made out for nearly an hour then when Dean pulled back he noticed Cas could barely keep his eyes open.

“You should get some sleep.”

“I don’t want to...I don’t want this to be over.”

Dean kissed him several times. “It’s just the beginning...you think that was good, _shit_ , just wait until we can actually have sex.”

Dean kissed Cas again then pulled him so he was lying over him. Dean slowly ran his hand up and down Cas’s back while he thought about how much he liked being with him, how even just lying there with Cas across his chest felt better than anything he had ever experienced and he wanted more. Somehow he fell asleep and several hours later he heard an alarm going off. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was and suddenly remembered he was lying in Cas’s bed, with Cas on him and knew Sam would flip out.

“Cas,” Dean whispered as he shook him gently.

Cas opened his eyes and when he realized he had fallen asleep on Dean he felt his heart racing. At first he couldn’t move, it was like he was paralyzed. He was actually lying across Dean, Dean’s arm was actually around him and the most mind blowing thing of all was everything that happened the night before—Dean actually wanted to not only have sex but he genuinely seemed to want to try to get to know him and not only that Dean had said he was in love with him too.

Even though Sam’s alarm was still going off, Dean couldn’t will himself to move. He leaned down and kissed Cas several times, slowly easing his tongue into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. He was actually getting better at taking things slow, every instinct told him to shove Cas down and give him an incredible orgasm, and he knew if Sam wasn’t in the room he would most likely lose the battle to slow down and Cas would currently be underneath him being fucked into the mattress. Not being able to have sex with Cas made him want it so much more.

Dean reluctantly pulled back and traced his finger down Cas’s jaw then leaned in and kissed him once more. “Last night...”

Dean didn’t even know how to describe it. It had been one of the best nights of his life, even though they didn’t have sex. He was starting to realize that even though at first he was taking things slow so he could not only have sex with Cas but to be able to do it all the time but now he realized sex was just part of it, being with Cas was going to be just as incredible. He kissed Cas again then pulled back and looked into his intense deep blue eyes.

“I...damn, I’m never speechless but...I’ve never felt anything like this.”

Cas nodded and bit down on his lip.  When Cas didn’t say anything Dean continued, he had no idea why but Cas’s shyness was sort of hot.

“So...are you still gonna meet me outside the dorms?”

Cas nodded, still speechless and in total shock that Dean seemed to be just as much interested in him as he was in Dean. The corner of Dean’s mouth turned up into a sexy half smile. He leaned forward and kissed Cas then started getting up but Cas’s hand shot forward before he even realized what he was doing. He pulled Dean back and kissed him, he was surprisingly less shy with Dean than he had been with anyone. Dean made him feel comfortable and knowing he felt the same way made it easier. When Dean pulled back and looked into his eyes Cas couldn’t look away, he knew in that moment he didn’t have a crush on Dean, he wasn’t falling in love with Dean, he was in love with Dean and he could see that Dean felt the same exact way.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean had been looking at places to stay, there were a few pretty close to campus but they all had something wrong with them. One house had three bedrooms and was two blocks from Sam and Cas’s dorm but it was more than triple what he would be willing to pay. The only place that was in a reasonable price range had two bedrooms and even though he knew that would work out a hell of a lot sooner than he had been expecting, the place was a dump. Dean started thinking about Cas as he drove toward Stanford. He kept thinking about how much just kissing Cas was the most incredible feeling. Dean never really just hung out with someone he was pursuing. Hell, he never really had to pursue much at all, but even just talking with Cas and surprisingly just lying in bed with him was the most amazing thing he had ever done. Dean was wondering when he started becoming a huge girl like his brother and glanced at his phone then realized he had to meet Cas in less than ten minutes. He raced back to the parking lot outside of the dorms and just as he sat down Cas walked up and sat next to him.

“I um, thought you weren’t going to make it. Or...didn’t want to...”

Dean leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. “Sorry, I was running late. Of course I want to, I told you how I felt last night and that’s not going to change.”

Cas smiled as he looked up at Dean, feeling his face flush. “I...still can’t believe you feel that way.”

“Why? Just because you’re my little brother’s roommate doesn’t mean anything.”

“I meant...you’re just so...so...”

“So what?”

Cas shook his head and looked down. He felt Dean’s finger under his chin pushing his head up so he’d look at him.

“Tell me.”

“You’re just not the kind of guy I ever would have thought would even notice me.”

“What do you mean?”

Cas chewed on his lip and looked back down at his hands as he muttered. “Hot...perfect...you’re just...perfect.”

Dean scoffed. “Trust me, I’m so far from perfect, Cas. It’s the other way around.”

Cas looked up at Dean, his eyebrows mashed together in confusion. “What? No, I’m not...”

Dean caught his lips in a kiss. “You are...but we don’t have a lot of time so I don’t want to waste it arguing about how incredibly perfect you are.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he stood up, pulling Cas up with him.

“Where are we going?”

“I should have planned ahead and brought you something to eat because you said you’re not done ‘til later...but I figured you’d want to go eat.”

Cas bit down on his lip as Dean stopped and glanced at him. “Um…maybe instead of eating...”

“Yeah?”

“We could…um, do other stuff.”

Dean slid his tongue across his lips and grinned. “Other stuff like what?”

“Um...” Cas bit down nervously at his lip then took a deep breath. He had to get over his shyness if he wanted things to continue with Dean because when he was himself things he wanted to do with Dean happened. “Stuff like...last night.”

“Aren’t you hungry?”

Cas shrugged. “A little...but I want you more.”

“We could go get you some food and make out in the car until your next class.”

Cas nodded but he wanted more so he took a chance and blurted out what he was thinking before he could stop himself. “Or we could go back to my room since Sam’s gone...”

Dean pulled Cas closer and kissed him, leaning his head against Cas’s when he pulled back. “You sure?”

Cas nodded hard then started pulling Dean toward the door to his dorm. He heard Dean chuckle and glanced at him. He pushed his glasses up his nose and heard Dean suck in a breath. “What?”

“You just…it’s kinda hot how shy you are then you finally get past it and I love it.”

Cas stopped in front of his room and pulled out his key, unlocking the door. He paused and peeked up at Dean. “I think it’s hot when you…um.”

Dean put his hand on the wall behind Cas and stepped closer. “When I what?”

Cas pulled Dean closer, pausing inches from his lips. “When you take over and kiss me and-”

Dean crushed his lips to Cas’s, kicking the door open as he wrapped his arms around him and started walking them into Cas’s room. He kicked the door closed and locked it then continued pushing Cas toward his bed. When Cas felt his legs hit the bed he sat down on it, pulling Dean’s shirt up as he laid back and Dean laid over him. Cas closed his eyes and moaned as Dean kissed him heatedly. Dean nudged his legs apart and felt Cas pulling him closer. He grinned against his lips as Cas wrapped his legs around his waist then started kissing him harder as his hand slid through Cas’s hair.

“Dean,” Cas groaned as he pulled back and Dean started to suck down on his neck. “Please.”

Dean worked his way further up Cas’s neck, he was trying to slow down but Cas seemed more than willing for things to go further. He was thrusting against Dean’s cock as his hand moved down and firmly grabbed his ass. Cas was definitely less shy when he was horny and Dean reasoned that if he could go from barely being able to speak to him without stuttering and blushing to full on groping his ass then he was ready. Luckily Dean was always prepared and had lube and condoms on him at all times. He still didn’t admit to himself they were going to actually have sex because he didn’t want to get his hopes up in case Cas changed his mind. He also didn’t want Cas rushing into it if he wasn’t ready but if he was ready Dean was more than happy to do anything and everything he wanted.

Dean slowly slid his tongue up behind Cas’s ear as he rolled his hips and pressed tightly against him. “What do you want to do?”

Cas’s hand moved between them and started fumbling with the button and zipper on Dean’s jeans. “I want to have sex.”

Dean caught Cas’s lips in a heated kiss as he grabbed a fistful of his hair and moaned. “You sure?”

When Cas nodded Dean grinned and kicked his shoes off then shoved his jeans down. Not even ten seconds after Dean’s jeans hit the floor his phone started going off. He ignored it and pulled Cas’s shirt off then continued working his way down Cas’s chest, sucking down lightly then trailing his tongue down his abdomen. Cas tugged on Dean’s hair until he looked at him.

“Shouldn’t you get that?”

Dean laid over Cas as he shook his head then caught his lips in a heated kiss. He continued kissing him harder as he quickly ripped Cas’s jeans open and shoved them off. He could live with the fact that he was already cracking because all along it had been about proving to not only to Sam but to himself and Cas that he could do it. Maybe having sex only a day after they actually talked about how they felt about each other was far from taking it slow but Dean knew it was never going to be a very long time before it happened because Cas was just as anxious to have sex with him. Plus it was actually really a record for him and while most people would consider just over two days not even remotely taking it slow he was positive Cas was more than okay with this which was a huge relief because Dean doubted he could make it another second without having sex with him.

Dean’s tongue ravaged around Cas’s mouth, he had made out with Cas more than he ever had with anyone else because most of his hookups were one night stands and most of the time he really wasn’t that into the person he had sex with. It was usually all about getting off and sometimes he didn’t really make out with the person that much but with Cas he actually enjoyed it, even more than sex with some of the people he had been with.

Cas could hardly believe the night before that Dean felt the same way about him but right now he could hardly believe he was about to have sex with the absolute hottest sexiest guy he had ever seen. He loved how Dean was so aggressive but could also be sensual too. He always knew exactly where to touch and kiss him to make him feel complete ecstasy and it didn’t hurt that he was so damn hot and muscular. Cas drug his fingers down Dean’s back, pausing when his fingers brushed against the waistband of his boxers then deciding he had no reason to have any inhibitions Cas grabbed his ass, moaning into Dean’s mouth as his fingers kneaded into the perfectly sculpted firm muscle.

Dean had never been so horny for so long, since the night they kissed at the party he had been dying to finally have sex with Cas, the anticipation of how incredible it was going to be once he finally got there was killing him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him closer, loving the feeling of how amazing it felt having Dean so close, to feel his skin burning against his and feel his hands touching his entire body and most of all feeling his big thick cock pressed tightly against his aching erection. Dean kissed him harder, rolling them around so Cas was on top of him. He slid his hand over Cas’s ass and pushed Cas closer and thrust up against him. His phone stopped then immediately rang again.

“It could be your brother...he’s going to worry if you don’t pick up...he said you picked up a few days ago while you were uh...”

Dean sighed, he knew Cas was right. He always no matter what he was doing answered his phone when his brother called. He just really did not want to talk to Sam, it was like every time he and Cas got close to taking things further his brother had some sort of sex radar and interrupted. Dean reached for his jeans and pulled out his phone.

“What?”

“God, please don’t tell me you’re in the middle of having sex right now.”

Dean slid his hand down Cas’s back, into his boxers and started kneading his fingers into the firm muscle. Cas bit down on his lip and moaned softly as he leaned forward and started sucking down on Dean’s neck.

“How can I when you keep interrupting me every damn time? Like you have some sort of cock blocking app on your phone.”

“Just listen to me, I only have a few minutes. I was researching places at the library and found a house not too far away with three bedrooms. The only time the landlord would meet you is at three, can you try to take a break from your constant orgies and go check it out?”

Cas’s fingers slowly traced over Dean’s nipple as he sucked down harder on his neck. He bit back a moan as the stubble on Dean’s jaw burned deliciously against his cheek. He started grinding against his cock, feeling it twitch as his teeth lightly sank into Dean’s shoulder. He knew Dean didn’t care if Sam heard him messing around and he loved getting the chance to tease Dean a little, hopefully getting him horny enough to have sex.

Dean groaned as Cas pinched his nipple and sucked down harder on his neck. Dean slid his finger across Cas’s rim, he gasped and pushed back as Dean’s finger teased lightly into him. He ran his hand down Dean’s perfectly sculpted abs and shoved his boxers down enough to make a tight fist around his cock.

“Mm yeah, _shit_.” Dean pressed mute on the phone and moaned as he thrust into Cas’s fist. “Want you so fucking bad right now.”

Cas started jerking his fist up and down Dean’s long thick cock. Even though he had never even gotten a blowjob in his life he wanted to suck Dean’s dick so bad he was practically salivating. He could not wait to feel Dean inside of him. When he pulled back and looked into Dean’s eyes his pupils were so big he could barely see any trace of green. When he tightened his grip Dean grunted and thrusted harder into his fist, biting his incredible lips as Cas started sucking down on his nipples.

Sam sighed. “Dean, I don’t feel like hearing you get off just answer my question so I can call her back.”

Dean’s fingers were working Cas open, they were so close to being able to have sex he had to get rid of Sam so he unmuted the phone and took a deep breath. “Yeah...uh...” Cas had shifted down and was slowly licking Dean’s entire length. He bit down on his lip and groaned as Cas swallowed him down inch by inch. “ _Shit_...um, yeah text me the address. Kinda in the middle of something fucking incredible and I uh... _fuck_ …you need anything else?”

“You’re a fucking whore. And no, I’ve just gotta run in and get my Trig book then-”

Dean had only been half listening, savoring the feeling of Cas’s hot wet mouth when it sunk in what Sam said. “Wait, what? You’re going to your dorm?”

“Yeah. Listen I need to go, I only have-”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Dean muttered. “Sammy, how about you...mm yeah _goddamn_...skip the class...come with me to...ah, _shit_ …to um, the house thing.”

“Dean, I need to go to class you can handle it. You can bullshit and get anything you want, you know I can’t. You don’t need me, you need to start thinking with your upstairs brain.”

“Where you at? I could um, meet you and...and...”

Dean paused and closed his eyes, he really didn’t want to stop because they had never gotten this close and it was going to be nearly impossible to stop. Dean’s upstairs brain kept getting mixed up, distracted by what was going on downstairs.

“C’mon Sammy. Meet me at um...the cafeteria thingy in like an hour.”

“An hour? I might as well go to class. I’m almost at my dorm now, I’m just gonna grab my book and go to class. Call me and let me know how it goes, I get done at five.”

“Sammy, wait!” Dean realized Sam had already hung up and cursed under his breath. “Son of a _bitch!”_ He groaned as Cas slowly took him in. “Damn it I wish we could finish this.”

Cas nodded, taking Dean in once more, moaning as he felt his thickness stretching out his throat. He couldn’t pull back, he loved how it felt, he loved how Dean tasted and knowing the hot noises he was making were because he was blowing him. Cas hollowed out his cheeks and felt Dean shudder under him.

“Aw _fuck_ Cas. Feels fucking incredible...can’t even imagine how good your tight perfect ass is...mm _shit!”_

Dean tightened his grip in Cas’s hair, pushing him forward when he pulled back, circling his hips as he lightly thrust into his mouth then pulled back. Cas looked up at him, his eyebrows scrunched together.

“Was I not doing it right?”

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas heatedly. “That was the best fucking blowjob I’ve ever had.” When Cas pulled back and looked at Dean, doubtful Dean nodded and held Cas’s face in his hands as he leaned him back against the bed, his thumbs caressing his face as he thrust against Cas, kissing him harder and deeper. “But my fucking brother is just about to walk in that door. Unless you want him to find us having sex...”

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and pulled him closer as he thrust against him. “That sucks, he always...Dean I need you to...”

Dean kissed Cas with all of the pent up frustration he had felt over the past couple days, his tongue ravaged around Cas’s mouth as Dean humped into him and his fingers tugged on his hair as the kiss got so intense Cas pulled back flustered and out of breath. Just as he was about to answer Cas, Dean heard Sam in the hallway talking to someone and cursed under his breath as he grabbed his clothes, kissing Cas as he pulled his jeans on and then his shirt.

“I’m gonna climb out the window. But I promise you, gonna give you the most intense orgasm of your life as soon as we can figure out a way to be together. I’ll do anything to get that house...and we’ll tell Sam soon so we don’t have to sneak around.”

Cas followed Dean into the bathroom and closed and locked the door, giving them a few extra seconds. He heard the door open and grabbed Dean as he climbed halfway out the window. He kissed him several times then sighed.

“I’ll make it up to you Cas. Gonna spend the rest of my life making every day better than the last.”

Before Cas could respond Dean kissed him then climbed the rest of the way out the window. Cas watched Dean climb down to the first floor then saw him look up at him and grin. He heard Sam calling his name and opened the door.

“Hey, what’re you doing here? I thought maybe my brother might have broken in or something.”

Cas laughed nervously and shook his head. “No um, I forgot something for my class.”

Sam glanced at his phone. “Didn’t your class start like ten minutes ago?”

“Shit...um, yeah I better go.” Cas grabbed his backpack and made sure he had everything. “See you tonight.”

Cas hurried to his class and slipped in the backdoor of the lecture hall. He wasn’t surprised that there were several students that came in later than him and a few that didn’t show up. He tried to concentrate on what was going on but all he could think about was Dean and how much he loved him and wanted him. He could hardly believe they had been so close to having sex and he knew Sam interrupting them wasn’t the only reason they hadn’t done anything, he knew Dean was hesitating because he wanted to make it special and that made Cas love him even more because he knew Dean had never done it for anyone before and it made him believe that Dean was serious about wanting to be together and being in love with him.

Finally Cas’s class was over. His stomach growled, he was starving but had one more class on the other side of camps. He walked out of the building and froze halfway down the staircase because Dean was sitting on their bench. When he saw Cas he grinned and got up, walking over to him.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him. Dean pulled back and handed Cas a bag. “Thought you might be hungry.”

“You’re freaking awesome, I’m starving.”

Cas’s mouth was watering, Dean had gotten him the burger they had both ordered the night before, his favorite. He glanced at Dean, he would rather at the very least make out with him than eat.

“How long you have?”

“Ten minutes but...”

“What? You want me to blow you instead?”

Cas felt his mouth go dry, he loved how Dean had no filter and just said what he knew Cas was thinking. “Yeah but my class is across campus.”

“Well I’d say I would walk with you but we could go to my car...then you’d have a few extra minutes. How long do you have if you don’t have to walk?”

“At least twenty minutes.”

Dean grinned as he grabbed Cas’s hand and led him to where he parked the Impala. “Perfect.”

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, he held them out to Cas when they got to his car. Cas looked at him skeptically. “You...want me to drive? But Sam says you never let him drive your car.”

Dean stood behind Cas, kissing up his neck as he pressed tight against him. His tongue slid up behind Cas’s ear and he gasped as Dean whispered, “That’s Sam… but you I’ll let drive. Especially because it’ll give me a chance to blow you while you drive and eat.”

Cas turned around leaned in to kiss Dean then paused, looking into his intense emerald green eyes. “I am so glad you’re not like your brother.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, me too.”

Cas bit down on his lip and shoved his glasses up his nose. “That came out wrong...I meant um…you know he’s afraid to even talk to Jess and I’m just like him so if you were too...this would’ve never happened.”

“Plus I’m a hell of a lot more fun. And kinky...and funny and awesome...”

“And sexy.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him closer, kissing him several times as he muttered against his lips. “So are you.”

“What?”

“Sexy.”

Cas felt his face burn as he looked down, he wasn’t used to any one giving him compliments, and he really never imagined a guy like Dean thinking he was sexy. He felt Dean pushing his chin up and was met with his pupil blown eyes.

“You have no idea just how fucking hot you are do you?”

“Me? No I’m not.”

Dean kissed Cas with so much passion Cas fell back against the Impala flustered and dizzy, if Dean’s arms weren’t around him he would have fallen but Dean just held him tighter and kissed up his neck as he whispered, “You’re insanely hot, why do you think I tracked you down and made out with you at that party?”

Cas’s eyebrows mashed together as he looked at Dean. “Tracked me down?”

“You think I just happened to bump into you with a couple shots?”

When Cas nodded Dean chuckled and kissed him again. “Sam said you ditched him for some girl.”

“I was on my way upstairs and saw you walk in.”

“But I was with Sam.”

“Were you? Honestly...all I saw was you. By the time I got downstairs I lost track of you until right before I got a chance to kiss you and well you know how it went down after that.”

Cas was speechless he really had no idea Dean had noticed him before the kiss and a few days ago he might not have ever believed it but now that he was getting to know Dean he knew that Dean never said anything he didn’t mean, he didn’t have to he could get everything he wanted on looks alone but there was so much more to him than just being gorgeous. He remembered Sam saying Dean had serious self-hate issues and had no idea why but he also knew that his father had extremely unrealistic expectations of him growing up and at times he had to look out for himself and his brother, practically raising him from the sound of it. Then there was the side of Dean he knew he rarely let anyone see and that was what Cas loved best of all, that he was the only person besides Sam that knew the real Dean, and he had the feeling that even Sam had never experienced just how incredible his brother really was.

“You okay?”

Cas blinked, he had been staring at Dean while thinking about everything. He nodded and smiled at Dean. “Yeah.”

“You sure? You’re kinda staring off and...wait, is it because I kept you up all night?”

Cas tried not to think about how incredible the previous night had been with Dean because he would be having a long wet dream about it. “No...I just...”

“Tell me.”

“I-I really um, l-love you.” Cas bit down on his lip and peeked up at Dean. “I know you must think I’m crazy to think that already...but really I don’t think it I just know.”

Dean kissed Cas several times, carding his fingers through his hair when he pulled back. “Hell no I don’t think you’re crazy I feel the same way.”

“You do? Really?”

Dean nodded as he kissed Cas again then pulled back and grinned as he slid his hand down the front of Cas’s jeans. “C’mon you gotta get to class. I owe you a blowjob anyway.”

“I never got to finish.”

Dean opened the driver’s side door and grinned at Cas. “We’ve got plenty of time for you to make it up to me but right now I wanna give you head while you drive to your next class.”

Before Cas could respond Dean got into the Impala and pulled Cas in with him, sliding over so he was sitting in the middle of the bench seat. He reached over and started the Impala then leaned in and kissed Cas as he popped the button open on his jeans then unzipped them. When Cas pulled back from the kiss Dean looked at him and bit down on his lip.

“If you want things to slow back down, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I’m just not used to-”

“No! I-I don’t want things to slow down, not at all. It’s just...are you sure you want me to drive your car, Dean? I know it’s really important to you.”

Dean slid his hand up Cas’s thigh as he kissed him sensually, slowly building the kiss up as Cas closed his eyes and moaned. Just being kissed by Dean was mind blowing but it was also distracting and Cas worried if just making out with Dean made him forget everything around them he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to feel his incredible lips wrapped around his cock.

“Cas, you’re way more important to me than a damn car.”

Cas was a little surprised to hear Dean say that because Sam had always said Dean had a stroke if someone even said anything bad about his car and that it was his baby. Maybe Sam had exaggerated because he tended to make his brother Gabe sound a hell of a lot crazier than he actually was, and really Dean didn’t seem like Sam had described him but relationships between siblings were much different than the relationship he hoped he and Dean would have.

“I’m afraid I’ll wreck or something, just being kissed or touched by you is so amazing I can’t concentrate on anything else.”

Dean slid his hand down Cas’s chest and pulled him closer when his hand got to his hip he laid back on the seat and kissed Cas as he pulled Cas down over him. Cas moaned as Dean moved his legs apart and he felt himself sink down against Dean. Dean started thrusting against Cas as he kissed him harder and his hand plunged down inside of Cas’s boxers. He felt Cas relax as continued kissing him with more intensity. Dean felt Cas trying to pull his shirt and paused.

“You don’t have enough time for that, trust me.”

“Then I’ll go late.”

“If we start...I’m not going to want to stop. We keep getting so fucking close then Sam interrupts us.”

“Exactly, he won’t interrupt us this time. He’s in class.”

Just as Dean was about to respond Cas’s phone rang and Dean grinned. “See?”

Cas hit ignore and noticed Dean smirking. “What?”

Dean chuckled as he ran his hand through Cas’s hair then pulled him into a kiss. “Nothing.”

When Dean started sitting up Cas made an impatient noise and tried pushing him back down but Dean was much stronger and easily overpowered him. “You don’t want to have sex?”

“Of course I do...I just think you’d enjoy it more if we weren’t in a busy parking lot in the middle of campus.”

Cas glanced around and blushed. “I forgot we were...”

Dean interrupted Cas with a kiss and tugged on his jeans. “How ‘bout you let me blow you and hopefully tonight we can figure out how to get away. Besides, I have to go look at that house soon and the sooner we get the house the sooner we can have sex all the time.”

Cas bit down on his lip and nodded. Dean continued kissing him as he slid his hand into Cas’s boxers and wrapped his fingers around Cas’s cock then began jerked his fist up and down as he trailed kisses up his neck. “Go ahead and start driving, I’ll take care of you baby.”

Before Cas could respond Dean slid back on the seat and his tongue was slowly teasing across the head of his cock. Cas gasped and closed his eyes as Dean’s tongue traced down his entire length then he started sucking down on the tip. Cas opened his eyes and groaned, seeing Dean’s incredible lips stretched around him was almost enough to make him come. Dean pulled back, jerking his fist up and down as he grinned at Cas.

“Better start driving, then by the time it gets real good you’ll be across campus and can park while I give you an amazing orgasm.”

Cas put the Impala in reverse and carefully backed out of the spot, praying he could concentrate enough to make it to the other side of campus without ending up in a ditch or crashing into something. As soon as he started driving Dean continued where he left off, swallowing down on Cas’s dick as he started bobbing his head up and down.

“Dean,” Cas moaned. He was trying desperately to concentrate on the road but it was feeling so incredible Cas could barely see straight. He started going faster, biting down on his lip as Dean’s hot wet mouth enveloped him. A few minutes later Cas was pulling into the lot closest to the building where his next class was. Luckily he was able to park further away from the other cars and prayed no one saw them but it was starting to feel so damn good he really could care less.

As soon as the Impala turned off Dean started sucking down on Cas’s cock harder. Cas slid down on the seat and leaned his head against the back of it. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, grabbing a handful when he felt his cock hit the back of Dean’s throat. He had never felt anything as amazing as Dean’s lips, when he kissed him it was incredible, feeling them all over his body was even better but best of all was feeling them wrapped around his cock. Then there was his tongue, it was swirling around and pressing against every sensitive spot. Cas knew he wasn’t going to last very long because he could already feel an orgasm quickly building, then he made the mistake of looking down.

Feeling Dean’s lips on him may have been mind-blowing but seeing them was enough to make him come. Then he looked up at Cas, his pupil blown emerald eyes behind those insanely long dark eyelashes and those perfect lips made Cas lose it. He felt his cock stretching out Dean’s throat and tugged on his hair as he groaned, Dean moaned in response and the vibration sent Cas over the edge. His eyes slammed shut and he thrust into Dean’s mouth as he started coming. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and let Cas thrust as his tongue caressed every inch of his cock.

“Dean!” Cas moaned as he started shuddering, having the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Up until now besides jerking off he had only gotten off with Dean the previous night and he could not even imagine what ecstasy having sex with Dean would be like.

Dean continued to swallow down on Cas until he stopped shaking then he zipped his jeans and sat up, pulling Cas into a deep passionate kiss. He pulled back, his hand still holding Cas’s jaw and traced his thumb down Cas’s cheek as he kissed him several more times.

“You’re gonna be late.”

“I don’t care...that was…God, it was fucking incredible and…and I need to do that for you now and...I want to have sex so much more now.”

Dean kissed Cas again then grinned. “Don’t worry about me, go to class. I’ve gotta go see that house, remember?”

“Oh,” Cas bit down on his lip and sighed. He really didn’t want Dean to leave but knew the sooner they got the house the sooner they could spend more time together and hopefully have sex.

“How long is your class?”

“An hour and a half.”

Dean’s hand slid up to Cas’s neck and he pushed him forward into a kiss. “I’ll be here before you get out. Sam called me a little bit ago and said he had something to do after class...maybe we can try to sneak in some alone time before he gets back to your dorm.”

“You don’t have to pick me up if you have things to do.”

“There’s nothing I’d rather be doing. Hopefully Sam won’t come back early this time.”

Cas kissed Dean then opened the door, looking at him longingly before sighing. Dean slid closer and kissed him one more time before he got out.  He started walking when he heard Dean say his name and as he turned around he was hopeful Dean was going to tell him to ditch the class.

“You forgot your backpack.”

“Oh, right.” Cas went to take it out of Dean’s hand when Dean pulled him closer and kissed him again.

“You um...want to go with me to look at the house? I mean, you’re paying for it too so you know, maybe you should uh, check it out with me.”

Cas grinned and practically ran to the passenger side of the Impala and got in. He heard Dean laugh and pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked at him. “What?”

“Didn’t think you’d get that excited to go look at the place.”

Cas felt his face flush and shrugged. “I just...um, want to spend time with you...even if we’re not doing...stuff.”

Dean started the Impala and smirked. “Yeah? So you’re not just with me for sex?”

Cas’s eyes grew bigger behind his dark frames. “What? No!”

Dean slid his hand up Cas’s thigh and squeezed it as he started driving to the house. “Relax, I was joking.”

One of Dean’s favorite songs came on the radio and just as he was about to crank it up he realized he had no idea what kind of music Cas liked. He never cared what Sam wanted to listen to because like many other differences between them Dean thought what Sam considered to be good music to be total crap, it seemed disrespectful to good music to even consider it music at all.

“So uh, what kind of music you like?”

“I mostly like stuff like this, classic rock.” Cas bit down on his lip and glanced over at Dean. “I’m glad you don’t share Sam’s taste in music.”

“If you can call it that.”

Cas laughed. “Exactly. He used to say you had the worst taste in music, I couldn’t imagine anything being worse than some of the things he liked...”

“Damn he is totally going to say I corrupted you.”

Cas’s eyebrows mashed together. “What do you mean?”

“You ever skip a class before today?”

“Well, no. But...” Cas knew Dean had a point, Sam was going to already assume the worst and he knew Cas never missed class, with the exception of the morning after the party which in a way was because of Dean since they had gone to the party to meet him there and Cas stayed up thinking about him. “Maybe it’s better if he doesn’t know I did.”

“We’ve gotta figure out how to tell him. I don’t want you to have to keep things from him.”

“You never do either, do you?”

Dean turned down the street the house was on and started glancing at the house numbers as he slowed down. He glanced over at Cas and shook his head. “No...besides the whole liking guys thing. I never would‘ve denied it if he brought it up but he always gets weird talking about anything related to sex so I just didn’t bring it up.”

Dean stopped in front of a two story house that was surprisingly nice for what Sam said the monthly rent would be. It was an older house and he wondered if it was a dump inside. He turned to Cas and kissed him several times, wishing they could be in the backseat rather than going to look at a house but as much as he hated to sound girly and admit it Dean actually liked just being with Cas no matter what they were doing. Especially because the more he learned about him the more he loved him because even though it seemed like he had a lot in common with his brother he and Cas were more alike than he thought they would be.

Dean reluctantly pulled back then to his surprise Cas continued kissing him heatedly. He pulled Dean closer as he slid his hand up Dean’s chest then around his neck. Dean loved that Cas was finally getting less shy, he really loved when he got a little aggressive and noticed whenever Cas was horny he rarely let his inhibitions and shyness get in the way. Cas was so caught up in the kiss he climbed onto Dean’s lap as he kissed him harder, letting all of the pent up desperation he had felt intensify the kiss even more. Cas shifted and groaned when he felt how hard Dean was so he started rolling his hips. Dean slid his hand up Cas’s shirt and pulled him closer, pulling back breathless as Cas started grinding against his cock. He started sucking down on Cas’s neck and grabbed his ass, thrusting against him while pushing Cas down so he was pressed tightly against him.

Cas slid his fingers through Dean’s hair, stretching his neck out and gasping as he felt Dean’s tongue skate up behind his ear.

“Dean, want you so damn bad.”

“Fuck you have no idea how bad I want you right now,” When Cas slid his hand down Dean’s chest and started running his fingers across his nipples Dean continued kissing and sucking down on Cas’s neck. “Can’t stop thinking about how fucking incredible it’s gonna be when we finally have sex or all the ways I wanna do it.”

Cas loved hearing Dean talk, especially dirty. “Like what?”

“The first time...” Dean paused and moved to the other side of Cas’s neck. “Wanna make it perfect, no interruptions just you and me on my bed. Spend the entire night kissing and sucking down on every inch of your body ‘til you’re begging me for it. But then...wanna do all kinds of kinky shit, and I want you to ride me and bend you over...”

“God I need you to do all that. Want you to fuck me in your car too.”

Dean hummed an agreement against Cas’s neck. He turned his head and Cas moaned when he felt the sexy scruff of Dean’s jaw burn against him. He could come listening to Dean talk, his voice was orgasmic and feeling him kiss and suck down on his neck while his big thick cock thrust against his was making him as always forget anything else existed besides him and Dean.

Dean worked his way back up Cas’s jaw to his lips and kissed him fiercely, pulling back and talking in between kissing him. “Gonna make you climax over and over, do anything and everything you want. I wanna fuck you so goddamn bad. I want you to fuck me too.”

Cas pulled back and looked at Dean for a few seconds. “R-really? I thought you never...”

“I haven’t...but with you I want to.”

“Let’s go back to the room, Sam won’t be back for a couple hours and-” Cas leaned in to kiss Dean then paused. “Shit, aren’t we supposed to be looking at the house?”

Dean glanced at the time, they had been five minutes early but now were more than ten minutes late. He had been so caught up in making out with Cas he totally forgot why they were there and not at the dorms having sex. He prayed it would go quick and they would have a little time to mess around, even if they couldn’t have sex. He leaned in and kissed Cas several times then opened the door.

“C’mon, maybe we can hurry and get back with enough time to continue where we left off.”

They walked up to the house and as they approached the front door it opened and a woman in her late twenties held the door open. She looked at them with a raised eyebrow then continued checking them both out.

“Come on in. I’m Beth, which of you is Dean?”

“I’m Dean,” Dean answered as he shook the hand she stuck out. “And this is Cas.”

Beth shook Cas’s hand and smiled then showed them the main level which included a large living room, dining room, kitchen and small screened in porch that overlooked a decent sized backyard. As soon as Dean saw the yard he knew Sam was going to want to get a dog because he had wanted one his entire life. The house was a lot nicer than Dean was expecting, it was big and came fully furnished. It seemed a little too good to be true and immediately suspected it was most likely haunted or there was some other issue with it. The bedrooms upstairs were bigger than some of the motels he and Sam had grown up in and they each had their own bathroom. Dean had never even had his own room let alone a bathroom but then he immediately wondered how the hell they were going to keep it from turning into a giant mess because they never let maids in their room, once they were done they left and even though Sam was a neat freak he wondered if he would really be willing to keep the place clean because he had always bitched about Dean being a slob. The basement even had a laundry room with a washer and dryer, for once in his life he wouldn’t have to haul clothes to a laundromat. He had already picked out which room he and Cas would be sharing, imagining all of the sex they would have on the bed and in the shower.

“So, are you going to have roommates?”

“Uh, yeah my brother.”

“Did you want to see any two bedroom houses?”

“Oh. Um...”

Of course it would make a hell of a lot more sense to get a two bedroom since at the rate they were going he and Cas would be spending every night together but he couldn’t tell his brother yet. So he shook his head.

“Sorry, you guys just seem like...I um, thought you were together.”

Cas felt his face heat up as he bit down on his lip and glanced at Dean. Dean just smiled his sexy half smile back at him then to Cas’s surprise put his arm around him and nodded. “Yeah, we are but for now we need three rooms.”

“You two do make a great couple. So, did you want to sign the papers now, or did you need to talk to your brother?”

“Uh, give us a minute. We’ll be right back.”

The landlord nodded and Dean took Cas’s hand and led him down the stairs. As soon as they were outside he kissed him then squeezed his hand and looked into his deep blue eyes.

“So? You like it?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect but um...why’re you asking me?”

“It’s gonna be your house too.”

“Yeah but...what about Sam?”

“He said whatever I decide is fine, trust me he’ll love any place that isn’t one big room and a shared bathroom.”

“Too bad we won’t be able to share a room.”

Dean slid his tongue across his lips and grinned. “The doors all have locks...so we make it look like we are in our own room but once Sam goes to sleep we’ll have all night since you get up before he does. It’ll work until we tell him, then we share a room...and a bed.”

Dean kissed Cas one more time then they went back inside and told her that they would be renting the place and Dean filled out the paperwork. He normally would never have used his real name but knew it wasn’t an option to use an alias and Sam must have thought the same thing since he told the landlord his name. He had a feeling that there was something not quite right about the house because he had a sixth sense, sort of like hunter’s instinct. He would have to meet with the landlord the next morning to sign the lease and pay the deposit and rent so he figured while Sam and Cas were at school he’d give the place a thorough inspection with his EMF detector and look into the history of the house. He was actually surprised his brother hadn’t already done that but he was in college mode not hunter mode so Dean decided not to mention it.

As soon as they were back in the Impala Dean took off and sped back to the campus so they could get to the dorm before Sam got back.

“I gotta be honest, I was picturing all the places you and I are gonna be having sex the entire time.”

Cas laughed nervously and nodded. “Yeah...I um, I was too. How did she know we’re together?”

“I’m guessing the fact that we made out in front of the house for fifteen minutes might have tipped her off...and I might have been checking out your ass every time you walked by.” Dean had his arm around Cas, he pulled him so he was leaning against him and squeezed Cas’s ass as he kissed him. He noticed Cas had been smiling since they had left the house so he tilted his head up and looked into his deep blue eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“Bull, I can tell something’s got you all happy and don’t say it has anything to do with the house because I know it doesn’t.”

Cas felt his cheeks flame and bit down on his lip. Dean was already good at reading him, it was like he could tell what he was thinking sometimes. “When she asked if we were together...you said yes.”

“Yeah...aren’t we?”

“You mean... _together_ together?”

Dean smirked. “How many kinds of together are there?”

“So does this mean we’re...are you my...”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas. When he didn’t finish Dean asked, “Boyfriend?”

Cas blushed and nodded.

“As long as you want me to be...and you work on not being shy around me.”

“I can’t help it you’re just so hot.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “So are you but I manage to not be nervous...anymore.”

“Like you ever were.”

“A little. I wasn’t lying when I said I have no experience with this. You sure you wanna be with me? I guarantee I will be the worst boyfriend ever because I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“You could never be the worst, you’re freaking amazing and perfect and god…you’re just...I-I’m sure. Are you sure you want to be with someone who has no experience with this or other things...sexual things?”

“Shit, I love that you haven’t been with anyone else.”

Cas looked up at Dean, his eyebrows scrunched together. “Why?”

Dean stopped at a stop sign and kissed Cas heatedly. “Because I want to experience everything with you your first time.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean knew slow to him was far from slow to most people and that technically they weren’t really taking things slow because some people waited weeks, months, even years but he knew there was no way in hell that was going to happen. He could wait if Cas wasn’t ready but he knew Cas was both ready and very willing so there was no point in them suffering when they both wanted it so desperately. He was actually proud of himself even though he was moving fast to most people’s standards because Dean never would have thought he could hold back for so long but it was nearly impossible because he felt such a strong attraction to Cas since the first time he saw him but ever since he found out Cas was his brother’s best friend it took everything in him to hold back, holding back was pure hell. If Sam interrupted them one more time Dean swore he was going to be the first person to die of a severe case of blue balls.

As Dean drove— _raced_ would probably be a better term—back to the dorms he said a silent prayer that his brother was still far away from the dorm. He wondered if he should just find some spot they could have sex in his car, after all it was a college town so there was bound to be several make out spots. He also considered getting a motel room, even if it was just for a few hours but that would kind of make it feel like just a hook up, because who rented rooms for a couple of hours besides guys banging prostitutes. No, he’d have to take his chances and he knew they were slim but since he was taking care of the house the next day he would no longer have to worry about his brother interrupting them.

Dean parked the Impala and leaned down, kissing Cas several times as he killed the motor and opened the door. “C’mon, we don’t have much time. Hopefully Sam won’t be in there.”

Cas jumped out of the car and followed Dean up to the dorm. They quickly walked down the hall and stopped in front of the room. Dean had to fight the urge to pin Cas up against the wall because he had that feeling that this was not going to work out the way he so desperately wanted it to. Cas’s hand shook as he unlocked the door, he wanted Dean so bad he could hardly contain himself. When the door opened they peeked inside, relieved that the room was dark and empty. Dean still wasn’t reassured and wished he would have gone with his first instinct and taken Cas somewhere, _anywhere_ that Sam would never find them.

Cas pulled Dean over to his bed and shoved him down until he was sitting then sat on his lap. Dean smiled as he pulled Cas closer and kissed him, lying back as he brought Cas with him. In seconds they were making out, a hot steamy passionate kiss that had Cas feeling dizzy. He started grinding against Dean, moaning as he felt him getting harder but then a thought that had been bothering him every time he and Dean messed around crept into his head.

Cas pulled back and glanced at Dean. He bit down on his lip and took a deep breath. “Can I ask you a question, Dean?”

“Yeah, ask me anything. I don’t have anything to hide.”

“Are you, um…”

Cas seemed to lose his confidence so Dean encouraged him. “C’mon, I’m your boyfriend. Just ask me.”

Cas felt his heart beat faster, he loved hearing Dean actually say he was his boyfriend. He suddenly realized he was wasting time, they were actually alone and about to have sex. “Nevermind.”

Dean traced his finger down Cas’s jaw and tilted his head up. “We aren’t going to do anything until you tell me what you were going to say.”

“What if...” Cas let out a deep breath then continued, “What if when we have sex...you don’t like it?”

Dean shifted closer so he was right next to Cas. He leaned in and kissed him several times then replied, “I’m going to love it...everything we’ve done has been far better than anything I’ve ever done.”

“Really?”

Dean nodded as he leaned in to kiss him again then paused. “Why, are you worried you won’t like it?”

“What? _No!_ I...I can’t even imagine how incredible it will be...”

Dean kissed him heatedly as he spoke between kisses, “How ‘bout we do it then you don’t have to imagine it anymore.”

Cas nodded hard as Dean continued kissing him feverishly. They made out for several minutes then Dean pulled back. He slid his tongue across his lips and took a deep breath. He was so hard his cock was throbbing, he was dying to have sex with Cas and it seemed like it was finally about to happen he was taking it slower than he ever would have before for Cas but knew he shouldn’t take it too slow otherwise they probably wouldn’t be able to have sex before Sam got back to the dorm.

“You sure you wanna do this? I mean...once it starts I’m not going to be able to stop.” Dean realized how that sounded and quickly added, “I mean I would stop for you no matter what, even if we’re in the middle of doing it and you decide you don’t want to, but if Sam interrupts us…I really don’t think I’ll give a fuck.”

“I’ve never wanted anything more than I want this.”

Dean reached up and cupped Cas’s jaw in his hand and kissed him several times until Cas parted his lips Dean slid his tongue into his mouth. In seconds they were heavily making out, their tongues exploring each other’s mouth. Dean grabbed Cas’s ass, pulling him closer as he started thrusting his hips. Cas groaned and pulled back breathless, slowly grinding against Dean. Dean grabbed a fistful of Cas’s hair as his hand slid down the back of Cas’s jeans. Cas slid his hand across Dean’s chest, pausing to tweak his nipples. Dean’s hand firmly squeezed Cas’s ass in response as he thrust against him, he wanted to just rip their clothes off and finally have sex but suddenly remembered how every time they got close they got interrupted so he reluctantly pulled back and looked at Cas.

“Maybe you should call Sam, see where he is so he doesn’t interrupt us this time,” Dean suggested then leaned in and started sucking down on Cas’s neck.

Cas nodded and pulled out his phone. He bit down on his lip and moaned as Dean’s tongue traced further up his neck and his fingers massaged against his ass. He reluctantly scrolled through his contacts and dialed Sam, praying that he would be doing something and not be back until later. Sam picked up on the second ring, just as Dean’s finger traced over his rim. Cas couldn’t speak, if he opened his mouth he would moan, but luckily as soon as Sam answered he started talking.

_“Hey Cas, I was just about to call you. I totally forgot we have to work on that project tonight so I figured I’d bring us something to eat so we can start working on it.”_

Cas cursed silently in his head, he totally forgot they had less than a week to do a huge project for their English Lit class and that they had been planning to start working on it that night. Of course they made these plans before Cas met Dean but Sam would never believe him if he said he had something much more important to do because until he met Dean school had been most important thing in his life but now Dean was much more important, and so was being able to _finally_ have sex with him.

Cas slid his fingers through Dean’s hair and grabbed a handful, thrusting against him as Dean’s finger just barely pressed inside of him. He pushed back to get him to slide it in but Dean pulled back and grinned at him, sliding his tongue across his lips.

“Get rid of him first,” Dean whispered and nodded at the phone.

Cas totally forgot what Sam had even said, he knew it had something to do with studying but maybe he could talk Sam into something else, even though he seriously doubted he could because Sam always put studying first.

“Uh, yeah...” Cas felt Dean’s finger inch further inside and pushed back, when Dean didn’t put it in any further he started grinding against him harder. He heard Dean moan softly and felt his cock pulsating, they had to have sex, he knew they both would lose their minds if they had to wait again. “Unless, um...don’t you want to hang out with your brother or something?”

_“I doubt he’ll even be back tonight. I haven’t heard from him and I’m kind of afraid to call him right now and catch him in the middle of something again.”_

“Oh...okay then. What time will you be here?”

_“About twenty minutes.”_

As soon as Cas hung up he looked at Dean and sighed. “Did you hear?”

“Yeah...that sucks. I’d say we could leave but he knows you’re here, and that you wouldn’t ditch him when you two have work to do.”

Dean trailed kisses up Cas’s jaw and started kissing him heatedly as he ran his hand down Cas’s back and pulled him until he was pressed tight against him. Cas moaned softly and closed his eyes, he loved the feeling of being in Dean’s arms and so close to him. Dean slowly started tracing his finger across Cas’s rim, debating if he should even try to attempt to take things where they were both so desperate for them to go. He doubted twenty minutes was long enough although he had been dying to have sex with Cas for so long and had waited longer than he ever thought possible, he knew it would probably be better to just wait but he could make it happen in twenty minutes although he wanted it to last a hell of a lot longer than that.

Cas didn’t care how long they had, he was determined to finally have sex with Dean no matter what it took. He ripped Dean's plaid shirt off and tossed it on the floor then tugged on the t-shirt he had on underneath, huffing impatiently.

“You wear too many clothes.”

Dean chuckled and pulled the remaining shirt off as Cas took his off. Fuck it, this was getting ridiculous if it only lasted a few minutes he would just make it the best few minutes of Cas’s life—then make it even more mind blowing later. Dean sat up and kissed Cas as he rolled them around until Cas was underneath him. Cas automatically opened his legs to accommodate Dean and put a hand on Dean’s neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

Dean smiled against Cas’s lips and muttered, “Damn I love when you take control.”

Cas knew he was blushing but it was probably hard to notice since he was already flushed and burning up, so worked up and horny that they might actually get to do something for once.

“Since we have twenty minutes maybe we could, um...”

Dean kissed down Cas’s jaw then up his neck as he whispered, “Yeah? What do you wanna do?”

Cas was so horny he could barely form a coherent thought, let alone an entire sentence, so he reached down and slid his hand down the front of Dean’s jeans, cupping his hand tight over his erection. Dean pressed down against him harder and kissed him as Cas started fumbling with his belt then the zipper. His hand slid down into Dean’s boxers and made a fist then gripped it tighter as Dean kissed him harder and groaned. Cas slowly pumped his fist up and down Dean’s big thick cock, thinking about how bad he wanted to feel it inside of him. When Dean started thrusting into his fist he knew Dean was just as horny as he was and even though he wanted to take the time and savor every second he knew that they didn’t have much time and was determined to have sex with Dean this time no matter what.

Cas shoved Dean's jeans and boxers down as Dean went to work getting Cas’s off. Dean was still trying not to rush too much but as soon as Cas started getting more aggressive all he could think about was how desperate he was to finally have sex with Cas. His cock was throbbing, he had never wanted something so bad for so long and Cas seemed to want it just as bad and they had all the time in the world to have sex once they moved into the house but at the moment they were very limited in time and he still had a feeling that somehow his brother would find a way to interrupt them yet again.

Dean kissed Cas with more intensity while he reached down and grabbed his jeans then fumbled around until he found the lube. He poured some onto his fingers and rubbed them together until it was warm then started easing his finger in. Cas pushed down on Dean’s finger, he knew Dean wouldn’t rush because he would be worried about hurting him but he could push past the initial uncomfortableness, he wanted Dean’s big thick cock in him. He sucked in a breath as he slammed down trying to get Dean to work him open faster. Dean finally eased a second finger in as he trailed kisses down Cas’s neck then began sucking down on his nipples. When Dean’s fingers brushed his prostate Cas groaned and felt Dean’s teeth lightly bite down.

“Dean, please...I-I can’t...I need you to fuck me.”

Dean quickly worked another finger in but continued to work them in until he was satisfied Cas was stretched out enough despite Cas whimpering and pushing down on them. It was making it even harder to hold back because Cas wanted it just as bad but there was no way Dean would fuck him unless he was completely sure he wouldn’t hurt him. He wanted Cas’s first time to be perfect and even though it was not how he had planned, the most important thing to Dean was making it mind-blowing and incredible. He tore the condom open with his teeth, just as the package opened he heard a key in the door and his heart stopped.

“Son of a _bitch!”_ Dean pulled back, looking at Cas. “I thought he said twenty minutes?”

“He did, it’s only been like five.”

“Shit…um...” Dean bit down on his lip, silently thanking god he had enough sense to slide the chain lock across the door, a habit he had since he was a kid staying alone with his brother at seedy motels. “C’mon.”

Dean grabbed their clothes and pulled Cas towards the bathroom. As soon as they were inside Cas looked up at Dean. “How’s he going to get in?”

“Oh right, um...go unlock it then come back in here. Say you were about to take a shower or something and then I’ll have to climb out the window again.”

Cas’s eyes widened. He grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him closer. “Please don’t leave, I mean I’ve gotta act like I’m in here taking a shower...Can’t you stay and um...”

Dean grinned and jerked Cas forward, kissing him intensely as he reached down and grabbed Cas’s ass firmly. “I’m not leaving until I finally get some of this. Don’t let him keep talking to you, he’ll never stop. Just let him in and get back in here.”

Cas nodded as he pulled on his jeans and Dean went to go start the shower. Sam was knocking on the door, shouting Cas’s name. Cas took a deep breath then unchained the lock and opened the door. He had to hurry back to Dean. He didn’t care that they had to have sex in the bathroom, he was just psyched that it was actually about to happen, he would gladly let Dean fuck him anywhere he wanted. Now all he had to do was get away from Sam as quickly as possible without seeming suspicious.

“Sorry, I uh...was about to take a shower…I forgot I locked it and um, didn’t hear you.”

Sam nodded and walked over to his desk, tossing a book on it as he started looking through a pile of papers. “Yeah, I was about to get us something to eat but I realized that I forgot my wallet. So I figured we’d just order a pizza or something since we’re gonna be working on the project.”

Cas glanced down and realized as they were racing to get into the bathroom the condom fell on the floor. He walked over and quickly kicked the shiny gold wrapper under Sam’s bed before he could see it then realized the bathroom door was halfway open and started backing toward it.

“Oh. Cool. So…I’ll um, be right out.”

“Yeah, take your time we can start after we eat. I should call Dean and see if everything went alright with the house.”

Cas nodded and bit down on his lip, hoping Dean didn’t have his ringer on. Sam was dialing the number as Cas went back into the bathroom and locked the door. When he didn’t see Dean right away Cas started to panic and thought he had climbed out the window but when he glanced at it he realized it was still closed. He felt Dean’s arms wrap around him and gasped as Dean’s tongue slid up his neck. Cas bit down on his lip, trying to hold his breath as Dean started kissing and sucking a trail down his neck. Dean’s fingers slowly slid up Cas’s chest, tracing across his nipples.

Cas could feel Dean’s cock pressed firmly against his ass and all he could think about was how badly he wanted Dean to fuck him. He knew it was going to be nearly impossible to hold back because every time he and Dean had messed around felt so good he could never control what flew out of his mouth but with Sam only a few feet away he was going to have to really try to hold back. Cas moaned and slid his hand up Dean’s jaw and curled his fingers through his hair as Dean thrust against him and sucked down harder on his neck. He gasped and bit down on his lip, the realization that they were finally going to have sex, even if it wasn’t exactly the way they had pictured it was the best feeling in the world and Cas still could hardly believe this was finally happening.

“Since he thinks you’re taking a shower…” Dean’s tongue slid up behind Cas’s ear as he continued in a low sexy voice that had Cas’s cock sweating out precome. “Figured we’d have sex in there.”

Dean thrust harder against Cas, slowly tracing his finger down the fly of his jeans. Cas pushed back against him, he heard Dean groan as he rolled his hips harder. Dean reached down and unzipped his jeans. As soon as Cas stepped out of them Dean turned him around and pulled him close.

“So I take it that’s a yes?”

Cas nodded as he kissed Dean. “Fuck yes.”

Dean grinned as he continued kissing Cas, running his hands down his back then he grabbed his ass firmly and thrust against him as Cas wrapped a leg around Dean’s waist. He really didn’t think Cas would be so much less shy when he was horny, he was dying to see how into it he got, he wanted to make Cas come apart because if he could get him to swear and instigate things just when he was teasing him he couldn’t imagine the hot noises he could have him making. He only wished Sam wasn’t in the next room because he was dying to make Cas scream with pleasure as he started coming.

“I wanted your first time to be perfect...”

“It will be...I don’t think I can wait another second,” Cas slid his hand down Dean’s chest and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He made a tight fist and slowly jerked it up and down, Dean automatically started thrusting against him and kissed him harder. Cas moaned as Dean slid his fingers slowly into him and scissored them across his prostate. “Can’t wait to feel you inside of me.”

 _“Fuck_ me neither,” Dean muttered against Cas’s lips. “Gonna give you the most incredible orgasm...then make every one after that even more intense.”

Dean shifted and teased the head of his cock against Cas’s rim. He pulled Cas onto his hips then slowly pushed in a little more. Cas sucked in a breath, when Dean pulled back Cas tried pushing down harder but Dean set him down and kissed him before pulling him into the shower.

“Damn,” he whispered, “this has got to be the smallest shower in the world.”

Dean wondered how his brother even fit into it or how they were going to have the room to do anything but he had fucked in some pretty tight places and knew they could do it. He picked Cas up and pulled him onto his hips as he continued kissing him harder and moaned as Dean continued kissing him with more intensity. Cas started rocking his hips, thrusting harder against Dean. Dean shifted one of his hands from Cas’s hips to his ass, massaging his fingers against the firm muscle as they continued grinding against each other. As soon as Dean started trailing kisses down Cas’s neck to his chest he could feel himself quickly losing it. Feeling Dean’s perfect plump lips all over his body as his hands groped him was mind blowing. He curled his fingers through Dean’s hair and tugged until he looked up, sucking in a breath when he saw how sexy he looked with water cascading down his body, his hair wet and sticking up and eyelashes dark as beads of water stuck to them.

Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck and groaned. “Dean...I...”

“Want me to stop?”

“No! I...I-I want you to...”

Dean knelt down and pulled Cas’s legs over his shoulders. Before Cas could protest he was bobbing his head up and down. Cas bit down on his lip hard, not sure if Sam would be able to hear him but no longer caring because the feeling of Dean’s hot wet mouth around his cock was pure ecstasy, then he began swallowing down and bobbing his head up and down and Cas lost it. He lightly thrust as Dean hollowed out his cheeks and Cas could feel his cock curving down Dean’s throat. Cas tightened his fingers, grabbing a fistful of Dean’s hair, causing Dean to moan sending a pleasureful vibration across his cock.

“Dean...oh _God!”_

Cas groaned as Dean slowly pulled back and swirled his tongue around, sliding it into his slit and lapping up the precome beading out. He sucked down on the head, pressing his tongue against the sensitive spot underneath. Cas could feel an orgasm quickly building and even though he loved how incredible it was to be blowed by Dean he wanted to be fucked by him more than anything.

Cas tugged on Dean’s hair. “Dean,” He groaned in a loud whisper, _“Please.”_

Dean was barely able to move around, the shower was barely big enough for one person but he wasn’t letting anything stop them, they were both too far gone to wait another second to have sex, even if it was just a quickie in the shower it would be that much more incredible when they could do it right. As Dean stood he grabbed Cas’s hips and held him firmly against the wall then pulled him onto his hips. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and just as Dean started to tease the head of his cock against Cas’s rim Cas pushed himself down, biting down on his lip. He wanted Dean too much to wait he knew once he got past the pressure it would be incredible.

Cas felt Dean’s fingers digging into his hips to slow him down. Dean leaned in and kissed him as he tried to carefully guide himself in further. His hand was shaking, he could barely hold back he wanted to be in Cas’s perfect tight ass, just feeling the incredible tight heat around him was tortuous not to begin thrusting into him but Cas was so tight around him it was almost painful and knew it had to be for him too. Dean circled his hips then thrust in a little further, wincing as Cas’s tight heat enveloped his cock.

When Dean was sure Cas could take more he pulled back then thrust into him. He bit down on his lip and tried to stifle the groan that slipped out of his mouth but it felt so indescribably incredible. He had never felt anything like it, as clichéd as it sounded it felt like Cas was made to take him in. He was dying to just fuck into Cas as hard as he could until Cas was screaming but he knew the walls were thin and still didn’t think that having his brother find out they were together because they got caught fucking was a good idea, it was the worst way possible so he had to try and hold back but it felt so damn good it was nearly impossible.

Dean buried his face in Cas’s neck and groaned. “Son of a bitch you feel good...so fucking good. God _damn.”_

Cas bit back a moan as Dean started thrusting into him harder. He slid his hand up Dean’s neck and pulled on his hair until Dean looked at him. His eyes were dark with lust, pupils blown so wide Cas could barely see any trace of green. His eyelashes looked even more gorgeous with the water beading on them, his hair wet and sticking up even sexier than normal and his lips seemed even fuller from his teeth tearing into them as he tried not to make too much noise. Cas could’ve come just from looking at him, and the way Dean looked at him made it even more intense. Even though there was always tons of lust in his eyes Cas could also tell Dean loved him just as much as he loved Dean, he could always tell how much Dean loved him from the way he treated him too and it made everything even more incredible because he knew he was the only one who ever got to see that side of Dean and he loved every minute with him because every minute got better.

Dean felt Cas’s nails dig into his shoulder as he shifted and thrust into him. “Feel good?”

Cas nodded hard and jerked Dean forward, kissing him heatedly as he pushed down to meet his thrusts. “Incredible.”

Dean moved his hands to Cas’s hips as he began pounding into him with hard powerful thrusts. He felt himself bottom out and paused to savor the intense rush of pleasure coursing through his body as Cas’s inner walls tightly hugged his cock. They moved in perfect rhythm and as Cas started grinding against Dean he could feel him getting deeper until he was bottoming out every time. Dean started snapping his hips faster as he pulled Cas into every thrust. The kiss got so intense their teeth were scraping against each other. Cas groaned and pulled back, leaning his head against the wall as he felt Dean’s cock drill into his prostate.

“Mm yeah, so fucking incredible. Can’t wait ‘til we can do this whenever we want and not have to sneak around or get interrupted.”

Cas wrapped his arms tighter around Dean, pulling him forward until they were pressed together as tight as they could be. Every time Dean humped into him he felt a jolt of white hot pleasure, he was biting down on his lip hard trying to stile the moans and groans. Pleasure was rocking through his frame, every inch of his body, every cell felt stimulated and every nerve was firing off at once. He had never felt anything so amazing. His cock was pressed tightly between them being stimulated every time they moved and he was sweating out precome. Dean tried shoving his hand between them but Cas pushed it away and pressed against him because he loved the feeling of Dean being so close.

Dean felt Cas getting tighter around him and judging from the noises he was trying desperately not to make he was getting close. He could feel an orgasm building and continued to thrust harder as Cas started pushing down to meet his thrusts. Dean shifted and started hammering right into Cas’s prostate, he felt him clench down and bit down on his lip as a loud moan escaped out of his mouth. Cas’s eyes slammed shut and he started whimpering. Dean started pummeling into him harder, the thrusts getting louder but they were both too into it to care. Cas’s nails dug into Dean’s shoulders and Dean grunted, loving the painful pleasure it send across his skin. He felt Cas start to shudder as he moaned his name loudly. Dean clapped his hand over Cas’s mouth, hearing him get so into it was making it even harder for Dean to hold back because he loved hearing him come apart.

Dean made a tight fist around Cas’s cock and started pumping it up and down just as Cas started coming. He felt Cas clench down on him and humped into him faster. Dean’s vision was getting blurry, they had been going at it for longer than he thought they would last, he had wanted it so bad he figured it would only last a few minutes but he always had good stamina and could probably hold back if he really tried but as much as he wanted it to last longer he knew they couldn’t. The tiny space was filled with steam from the shower and they were soaking wet, making every thrust even louder and more lubricated. Dean was driving into him hard and fast, it felt so indescribably good Cas felt like he was in an ecstasy coma. He was climaxing hard as Dean started to thrust harder, it was obscenely loud as he pumped in and out but Cas doubted it was audible in the next room, but it was so damn hot he only wished he could hear the even hotter noises Dean was trying not to make. He was grunting softly and Cas could tell he was close because his thrusts were getting more frantic.

Dean circled his hips, relishing the incredible tight heat as Cas clenched down on him so hard he started coming. He buried his face in Cas’s neck and moaned his name. Cas started grinding against him hard as he rode out his orgasm, groaning as he felt spurts of Dean’s hot come filling him up. Dean’s hand ran through his hair, his fingers grabbing fistfuls as he kissed him with more intensity. Cas knew sex with Dean was going to be incredible but he could never have imagined it would be this mind blowing. Dean thrust into him several more times then carefully pulled out. They made out as they quickly rinsed off then reluctantly got out and got dressed.

Cas wasn’t sure how long they had been in there, it went by so much faster than he wanted it to but he knew they had been in there at least twenty minutes or more and he never took a very long shower so he knew he had to get out of there. Cas felt Dean wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as Dean’s tongue slowly caressed his and traced over every inch of his mouth. He really didn’t want Dean to leave, he wanted to stay with him and have sex again and just lie with him in his arms and make out the rest of the night.

Dean kissed Cas harder, he had never wanted to be with someone so bad. The sex was incredible, the best out of every hook up he had ever had but that wasn’t the only reason he didn’t want to leave. Dean loved everything about Cas, he loved how it felt being with him and he wanted to spend time with him even if they weren’t having sex.

When Dean finally pulled back he leaned his forehead against Cas’s and stared into his deep blue eyes. “Tomorrow we’ll be in the house and won’t have to rush. Gonna spend all night making you climax over and over.”

Cas moaned as Dean kissed him passionately. He pulled Dean closer and held him tight. He could not wait to spend the night having sex with Dean.

Dean kissed Cas one more time then walked over to the window. “You better get back out there, he’s gonna wonder what the hell you’ve been doing in here for so long.”

Cas shrugged and put his hand on Dean’s jaw, pulling his face closer as he kissed him. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll wait a few minutes then come back up. Say my phone’s dead and…I don’t know. I’ve gotta think of something to distract Sam from studying…which I dunno if there’s anything that would make him give up studying.” Dean suddenly remembered Sam saying how Cas studied all the time like he did. “Maybe I should come back later...that way you guys can get some work done.”

Cas shook his head as Dean carefully opened the window. “No! I don’t want to study, it’s not anything that needs to be done right now...I just didn’t care about doing anything else before you.”

Dean slid his tongue across his lips and grinned. “Yeah?” Cas nodded and Dean added, “Yeah, me too.”

Cas heard Dean clear his throat and realized he had been staring at Dean’s arm, watching the way his biceps flexed as he opened the window but quickly looked up at his face because looking at his muscles made him so horny. Looking at any part of Dean did that to him, even just thinking about him did.

“Come right back...I mean...if you want to.”

Dean gave Cas a quick kiss as he climbed on the sink so he could get out the window. “Of course I want to. So...I’ll be right back.”

Dean paused and looked at Cas. He looked even sexier because his hair was wet and sticking up from running his hands through it. When his eyes met Cas’s he felt himself not only getting horny but he felt that feeling he only felt toward Cas.

“I uh...” Dean took a deep breath, he still wasn’t used to the whole relationship thing and even though he could barely admit to himself he was falling in love with Cas he had an even harder time admitting things like that to anyone else, he might not like to share his feelings but he hated having to hide their relationship even more. “We should um, you know...tell Sam soon so we don’t have to do this.”

Cas nodded, he couldn’t wait until they didn’t have to hide it anymore but he still worried that Sam wasn’t going to like them being together. He watched Dean climb down until he could barely see him in the darkness. He sighed and went back into the room, luckily Sam seemed pretty absorbed in whatever he was reading and didn’t seem to think anything of Cas taking forever in the shower.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Cas sat on his bed and pulled a book out of his backpack and pretended to read it. He could not concentrate on anything, all he could think about was Dean. He was still reeling from the mind-blowing orgasm and how incredible it was to feel Dean inside of him, feeling his muscles flexing against him, his cock drilling into his prostate and having Dean’s strong arms holding onto him. He took a deep breath and really tried not to think about it because it was making him horny and desperate for more.

Sam got up and went to his desk. He grabbed a book out of his backpack and paused as he walked by Cas. He bent over and picked up a shirt that was under Cas’s bed. “Damn, my brother was here all of five minutes this morning and already is tearing the place up. I can’t even imagine how messy the house will be.”

Cas bit down on his lip and laughed nervously, he hadn’t even made the connection that Dean only had a t-shirt on when he left. He probably should have realized right away since he had been staring at Dean’s gorgeous biceps since most of the time they were covered up by the fifty layers of clothes Dean normally wore. He wished Dean would wear just a t-shirt more often because he loved how the sleeves hugged tightly to his biceps and how he could see the outline of his muscular chest. He started thinking about how incredible Dean’s ass looked in the jeans he had on, then about how much hotter he was when he had them off which only made him think about them having sex again and hoped Dean would be back soon before he went completely insane.

Cas reread the same paragraph for the tenth time but he still had no idea what it said. All he could think about was Dean, if he didn’t think about sex he thought about how hot he was which only made him think of sex even more. Ten minutes later Cas heard a knock at the door and his heart started racing. He glanced over at Sam as he got up, wondering if Dean would be able to talk him into not working on their project and praying it would work. Even if they had to hang out with Sam and not be able to do the things he desperately wanted to, he knew he would never be able to concentrate on anything after that amazing orgasm except about how much more he wanted Dean now.

Sam opened the door and Dean walked in as he shoved him to the side. He flashed Cas that sexy smile that had Cas instantly hard. Cas watched Dean walk over to Sam’s bed, his ass looking so perfect and gorgeous in his tight jeans. He couldn’t help but think about the fact that Dean was his boyfriend, that he wanted to be with him out of an entire campus of people and he knew Dean could easily have anyone he wanted but out of everyone Dean wanted  _him_  and he still could not fathom why the hottest sexiest guy to ever exist would want to be with him.

“Dean, we’ve gotta work on our project. Isn’t there a party or some sorority you haven’t hit up yet?”

Dean plopped down on his brother’s bed, shoving his laptop over as he sat against the wall so he was facing Cas. “C’mon Sammy, I bet it’s something that isn’t even due for like a month. Besides, you guys gotta eat, right?”

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, he  _was_  hungry but even if he wanted to put it off for now he had promised Cas they would work on it. He wasn’t going to argue with Dean about when it was due because Dean had never done homework when he was in school anyway and wouldn’t understand. He was surprised that Dean wasn’t out fucking his way through every sorority and possibly fraternity on campus, he would have thought he wouldn’t see his brother until they moved in the house because he would be too busy either hooking up or finding potential hook ups for when he had his own room.

“Cas and I have been planning on working on it all week, we’ve gotta get it done and it’s better to just get it over with.”

Sam glanced at Cas, hoping he would agree with him that they had to start working on the project but to his surprise Cas closed his book and shrugged.

“It’s cool...you guys can go do something, I mean it isn’t due until next week...”

Dean grinned and sat up straighter, chuckling when Sam looked surprised that Cas had said they didn’t need to work on it. “Looks like you got out voted. So...Sammy go get ready and I’ll take us somewhere to eat then we can all hang out...go for a drink or you can show me the sites or the campus or something.”

Sam gave Dean a bitchface as he closed his book and stood up. “ _Just_  to eat, then we’re gonna come back and work on it a little.”

“Aw c’mon Sammy. You still haven’t really spent any time with your big brother and I came here just so we could hang out.”

When Sam wasn’t looking Dean winked at Cas, it was actually the exact  _opposite_  reason he had come by but being with Cas, even if it involved being around his brother at the same time was the only thing he wanted to do. He knew Sam was probably wondering why he wasn’t currently hooking up at the moment and that reminded him that he really did need to just admit to Sam what was going on because he had only been in the room all of two minutes and it was harder than he thought being around Cas and not being able to even sit by him. He was dying to even just kiss him so he figured he would talk Sam into getting ready and maybe he could sneak in a quick make out session.

 Sam sighed, he knew better than to argue with his brother because he would never give up until he got his way. “Fine, whatever. I’ve just gotta change and...”

“You should take a shower in case you run into that girl you like...in fact, you should call her. Or I could call her for you, move things along a hell of a lot faster. At the rate you’re going you’ll be a lawyer before you even talk to her.”

Dean picked up his brother’s phone but before he could scroll through it Sam snatched it out of his hands.

“You are  _not_  calling her and shut up, I  _have_  talked to her.”

“Only took what...a few months? What’s she look like anyway?”

Sam was about to answer that it didn’t matter what she looked like but knew his brother would assume she was ugly if he said something like that and decided to take a shower, just in case Jess did happen to be wherever they were going.

As soon as Sam closed the door Dean shifted back on the bed and glanced at Cas as he patted the mattress. Cas waited until he heard the water running then jumped up off of his bed. When he was close enough Dean reached up and pulled Cas down and as soon as he was lying on Sam’s bed Dean nudged his legs apart and started kissing him intensely. He had been staring at Cas the entire time and Cas had been eyefucking him right back and Dean was dying to have sex with him again.

“You have no idea how bad I want you right now,” Dean continued kissing Cas then started working his way up his neck. “It was so damn good...gonna be so much better when we can do it again. Wanna make you come all night.”

“I wish we could do it now.”

Dean hummed an agreement and rolled onto his side, pulling Cas with him. He slid his hand down Cas’s thigh and squeezed it then pulled it over his waist as he started thrusting against him. He was rock hard thinking about how much he wanted to be back inside of Cas and as he began grinding against Cas he could feel he was just as hard which only made Dean hornier.

“It’s taking everything in me not to just rip your clothes off and make you climax over and over.” Dean continued between kisses. He slid his hand down the back of Cas’s jeans and massaged his fingers into the firm muscle. “The second my brother goes to sleep...gonna take you out to my car and go somewhere we can do that the rest of the night. You want to do that?”

Cas nodded hard. “God, I want you right now.”

Cas’s hand slid up Dean’s back then he traced it over Dean’s muscular chest. When his fingers brushed across Dean’s nipples he moaned into his mouth so Cas slid his hand up Dean’s shirt and started tweaking them. Dean rolled onto his back and pulled Cas over him. He slid his hands down Cas’s back and firmly grabbed his ass, pushing Cas against him harder as he continued to thrust against him. Dean could feel Cas’s cock twitching, reacting to his hands groping him and it only made him harder. He was now so hard it hurt, Cas made him so much hornier than anyone else ever had. Having sex earlier didn’t make it any easier it actually made it harder to wait because it had been so much more incredible than sex with anyone had ever been.

Dean was kissing Cas with so much intensity he felt flustered and dizzy, it didn’t help that every drop of blood was rushing to his raging hard-on and he was so horny he could barely stand it. Cas wanted to rip Dean’s clothes off like he had earlier, he still could not believe he was able to be so bold with Dean but not only was he more comfortable with Dean than he had ever been with anyone else, when Dean started kissing and touching him Cas became the complete opposite of what he normally was. He wanted Dean so much he was no longer shy, he no longer hesitated because he could never wait to have more.

“Dean,” Cas moaned softly as he broke away from the steamy kiss, completely breathless. Dean started sucking down on his neck, Cas groaned and stretched it out. He ran his hand up Dean’s neck and through his hair, curling his fingers through it as Dean’s tongue traced up behind his ear.

Dean grabbed Cas’s ass hard as Cas humped into him. It was maddening to only be able to make out when they both desperately wanted to have sex but there was no way around it. He was glad he had by some miracle been able to talk his brother into at least going to get something to eat, he didn’t think Sam would give in and it was going to be even more tortuous to be around Cas with his brother around and not be able to even do this but he kept thinking that in a few short hours they would hopefully be able to sneak off then the next day they would not have to worry as much about Sam being around because they would be able to go to their own rooms.

“If we were alone right now...God, I’d be giving you the most incredible mind-blowing orgasm.” Dean sucked down on Cas’s neck where it met his shoulder and dug his fingers into the firm ass. Cas shifted and ran his hand down Dean’s cock. Dean moaned against Cas’s neck as Cas tightened his grip and slid his hand up and down his pulsating erection. “Got me so fucking hard... _goddamn_  I want you so bad.”

Cas opened his mouth to respond but heard the shower turn off. He knew Dean heard it too because he heard him curse under his breath.  

Dean crushed his lips to Cas’s and kissed him several times then pulled back and leaned his forehead against Cas’s.

“First chance I get...going to take you somewhere he can’t interrupt us.” Dean kissed Cas again, he knew Sam would be coming out any minute but he couldn’t stop. “Just think, tomorrow we can spend the entire night together.”

“I can’t wait.”

Dean kissed Cas one more time then sat up. As Cas stood up Dean grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He still hadn’t told Cas he loved him but ever since Cas said he was falling in love with him and Dean agreed he had not stopped thinking about it. He did love Cas, he never imagined himself being in love and he might have only known Cas a short time but he had never felt anything remotely close to this and knew he never would feel like this toward anyone else. It was just so hard for him to actually say it, he never in his life had a hard time speaking his mind but when it came to things like feelings he totally sucked at it. He probably should wait to tell Cas he loved him the first time until it was special but that was the kind of chick flick bullshit he had no idea about and he figured there really was no perfect way to say it. He preferred to say what was on his mind and he wanted Cas to know he loved him and didn’t only love having sex with him.

“Cas...”

“Yeah?”

Dean tugged on Cas’s arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. He prayed Sam didn’t come bursting out of the bathroom but figured he was still getting dressed. He looked into Cas’s eyes, his pupils were huge, eclipsing the deep blue. Cas pushed his glasses up his nose as Dean slid his tongue across his lips. He was suddenly nervous for only the second time in his life, the first time being the day he told Cas he actually really did feel something toward him. He glanced up at Cas’s hair, it was sticking up in that messy sexy way it always did, he slowly carded his hand through it and brushed it out of his eyes then slid his hand down Cas’s jaw and pulled him into a kiss.

Cas closed his eyes, Dean was kissing him so sensually it was even more mind-blowing than when he kissed him passionately which was also mind-blowing but this felt so much more incredible because he was positive that Dean never kissed anyone else this way and he loved being the only one to ever see this side of Dean.  

When Dean pulled back he looked at Cas for several seconds then in a low voice replied, “I love you, Cas.”

Cas felt his heart begin to race and his mouth went completely dry. He couldn’t believe Dean had actually said it to him, when he blurted out to Dean that he was falling in love with him and Dean said he felt the same way he never thought he would say it to him, at least not so soon because both he and Sam had said he had problems expressing his feelings. Cas felt even happier than when Dean said he wanted to be his boyfriend because now they weren’t just dating or falling in love, they were  _in_  love. Cas realized that he didn’t respond but only because he was so stunned he couldn’t.

“I love you too Dean,” Cas kissed Dean then pulled back “I never thought-”

Just then they heard the door opening. Cas jumped up, luckily the room was so small he was near his desk so he pretended to be looking at something just as Sam walked out of the bathroom.

“So you guys ready?”

“Uh, yeah.” Dean answered, standing up.

Cas nodded. As Sam got his shoes on he glanced over at Dean and their eyes met. He didn’t even hear Sam talking to him because he was so caught up in looking at Dean.

“Cas!”

Cas looked at Sam, he was waiting at the door. “Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Oh uh, yeah. Just um...tired.”

Dean took the opportunity to try and get some more free time with Cas. “See? You guys should get some rest tonight and work on that project later.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, if you’re tired then it’s cool, we can work on it later. Let’s go eat.”

Sam took off down the hall so Dean gave Cas a quick kiss before following him. He chuckled to himself, he couldn’t believe he had changed so much since meeting Cas. He had gone from having tons of meaningless sex strictly to get off to only wanting to be with Cas and now he was even doing things he used to think were nauseating when people who were together did them. When they got to the Impala Dean was disappointed that Sam got in front but Cas was sitting behind him so he still got a good view of him in the rearview mirror so it actually worked out better because it was less obvious that he was staring at him. It was distracting as hell though because he couldn’t take his eyes off of Cas.

“So where are we going?” Dean asked as he pulled out of the lot, his eyes lingering in the rearview mirror at Cas.

“You’re going to let me decide two nights in a row?” Sam asked skeptically.

“Don’t get used to it, I just don’t know my way around town yet. But you’re right...Cas picks tonight.”

Cas was still in a daze from how much his life had changed in the past few days. He never imagined meeting someone at school, never pictured himself finding someone he wanted to be with that actually wanted to be with him and especially not someone as amazing and perfect as Dean. Sex with Dean had been incredible but Dean saying he loved him was even better and he couldn’t concentrate on anything except Dean.

“I’m fine with wherever you guys want to go.”

Dean was watching Cas in the mirror when Sam yelled his name and punched his shoulder. He shot his brother a dirty look as he continued driving. “What the hell dude?”

“You just blew a stop sign, quit driving like a freaking jerk.”

To Sam’s surprise Dean just blew it off, normally Dean would have argued with him about telling him how to drive and at the very least called him a bitch for hitting him. He wondered how long Dean was going to try to act nice around Cas but knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

They ended up going to the same place they went the night before and Dean sat next to Cas again. He started running his hand up and down Cas’s thigh but then Cas did the same thing and he had to stop because it had Dean so horny he was about to lose his mind. Dean was praying Sam would get up and go to the bathroom so he could have a few minutes alone with Cas. Dean shifted so their thighs were touching and he was dying to do anything—put his arm around Cas, kiss him,  _anything_  but just sit there because being so close but not being able to do anything was pure hell.

Dean quickly ate his food, trying to think of the best way to tell Sam about their relationship because there was no way in hell he could stand hiding it anymore and he could tell his brother was getting suspicious about his behavior. As Sam and Cas talked about school Dean thought of ways to bring it up but figured since he wanted a chance to sneak off with Cas as soon as he possibly could it would be better if he put it off until later, figuring if it came up now it would result in Sam trying to get him alone so he could lecture him on the fact that he didn’t want him playing one of his friends and Dean was definitely not in the mood to argue with his brother or talk about how he really felt about Cas with him.

Sam finally got up to use the bathroom just as they were done eating. Dean watched him go in and the instant the door closed behind him Dean turned to Cas and kissed him.

“Thought he’d never get up.” Dean muttered against Cas’s lips as he continued kissing him. “God I hope he goes to sleep early tonight.”

“He usually stays up pretty late studying.”

Dean kissed Cas several more times while he tried to think of things to tire Sam out so he would go to sleep early but all he could think about was how much he enjoyed kissing Cas. It was nothing like sex but he had never really had the desire to kiss or make out with anyone and he liked doing it with Cas, but it made him want so much more. Sam came back to the booth too quickly and Dean was ready to go. He tried thinking of what they could do as they walked out to the Impala but the only things he ever did besides hunting was drink and have sex.

Luckily this time Sam told Cas he could ride shotgun, Dean just had to make sure he actually paid attention to the road and didn’t get too caught up in looking at Cas. He started driving back toward the dorms when he noticed several bars.

“So you guys wanna go have a few drinks?”

When Dean glanced at his brother in the mirror he noticed Sam shoot him a dirty look. Dean knew Sam didn’t get drunk too often but when they did they went to the bar. But since Sam was still underage he used his fake ID and he didn’t want Cas knowing he did that, the only reason they had them was for the job although Dean had used his all though high school to get into bars and strip clubs.

Dean caught on to Sam’s reaction and added, “I could get us something from the liquor store and we could go back to the dorm...or uh...we could um, drive around.”

“You really want to hang out with us? I figured you’d be at some party or trolling for a hookup.”

Dean gritted his teeth, of course Sam was going to make him sound like a total slut but Sam had no idea that he wasn’t like that anymore. He had to be wondering what the hell was going on because Dean had always hooked up like crazy and being on campus meant even more possible hookups. That and the fact that Dean rarely if ever wanted to hang out with his brother.

“I um...” Dean wasn’t sure what to say so he quickly changed the subject. “So what is there to do around here anyway?”

“Most people go to college to learn.”

“Not always.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know you wouldn’t but believe it or not most people just study and only go to parties occasionally. It’s not like there is lots of other things to do. Why don’t you just take us back to the dorm?”

Dean knew Sam would never believe he would want to hang out at the dorm but he didn’t know what else he could do so he agreed. Dean slid his hand over and put it on Cas’s thigh, slowly tracing his hand up and down then he put his arm on the back of the seat and debated on telling Sam the truth.

“Hey, you guys have a pool table downstairs, right?”

“Yeah, so?”

“So...when we get back we should play a game. You two should take a night off.”

“Cas doesn’t know how to play and even if we don’t work on the English Lit I have reading to do.”

 _Perfect_ , Dean thought to himself. He glanced at Cas and grinned. “I could teach you.”

Cas pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded. “Yeah, that would be cool.”

Sam sighed, he hated playing pool and even though he did want to spend some time with his brother he needed to get some studying done. “Whatever you guys can do that but I’m going upstairs.”

Dean tried hiding the huge smile on his face, even though they would have to wait until Sam was asleep to sneak off he still would show Cas how to play so he’d have an excuse to touch him. He drove a little faster, he wished he would have thought of it sooner since he knew his brother would never want to play pool. A few minutes later they were pulling up to the dorms.

As they walked up to the door Sam turned to Cas. “You sure you want to play pool? Don’t just do it to be nice, if you really don’t want to-”

“I do!” Cas answered quickly. He bit his lip, he knew he sounded a little too eager, especially because he had told Sam he was too tired to study earlier. He felt a little bad lying to Sam but he really wanted to be alone with Dean, they really had to tell him soon because he knew that Dean didn’t like hiding it either. “Um, are you okay with that? I mean...if you’d rather...”

“It’s fine I actually need to read ahead for tomorrow so it works out better that we do the project later.” Sam followed them into the lounge, there wasn’t anyone else down there and he wanted to point it out to his brother that everyone was actually studying but decided not to. “It’s cool you guys are actually getting along so well.”

“Did you actually think there’s anyone who doesn’t instantly love me?” Dean smirked at his brother as he rolled his eyes. “Go do your nerd thing, we’ll be down here having fun.”  _Lots_  of fun, Dean added silently in his head, already trying to figure out how and where he and Cas would mess around.

As soon as Sam was on the elevator Dean gently pushed Cas against the wall and kissed him. When he pulled back several minutes later he took his hand and pulled him over to the pool table. “Damn I wish I could bend you over this pool table right about now.”

“You don’t have to teach me...I really suck at it.”

Dean slid his tongue across his lips and grinned. “It’ll be fun...trust me.”

Dean handed Cas a pool stick and racked up the balls. He took the first shot, when they broke three of them went right in the pocket.

Cas watched Dean bend over as he hit several more balls in, each time he hit them they bounced around and went right in the pockets. “Damn you’re  _really_  good.”

“Yeah, I’ve had a lot of practice.” Dean chuckled, hustling pool being his only source of income besides hustling poker and scamming credit cards. “I could do this all day but it’s your turn.”

Dean put his hand on Cas’s hip and stood behind him. He positioned him then leaned against him. Cas sucked in a breath as Dean leaned further over him and put his arm around him. He took a deep breath, inhaling Dean’s intoxicating scent. When he turned to look at him the stubble on his jaw burned deliciously against his cheek.

“I-I don’t think I can do this.”

“Sure you can.”

“No...I mean...I like how it feels too much and I wanna stay like this.”

Dean slid the pool stick out of Cas’s hand and set it on the table. He pressed tighter against him as he kissed up his neck. “Mm yeah, me too.”

Cas gasped as Dean started sucking down on his neck. He could feel Dean’s hard cock as he thrust lightly against his ass and all he wanted to do in that moment was have sex with Dean again. “C-can’t we go somewhere?”

Dean knew they should stick around incase Sam came downstairs but they had to put off sex way too many times to do that again. He hummed an agreement against Cas’s neck then trailed kisses up his jaw until he got to his lips and kissed him. Dean stood up and spun Cas around, pulling him into a kiss as he picked Cas up and set him on the pool table then nudged his legs apart and stood between them as he kissed him heatedly for several minutes. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him closer then put his legs around his waist as Dean thrust harder against him.

Dean was about to ask Cas if there was a closet or somewhere they could go but he wasn’t about to take any chance of being interrupted yet again, he had learned his lesson. He was taking every precaution he could, he was going to take Cas to the Impala and find somewhere to park then turn his phone off. Sam would  _not_  be interrupting them this time, if he figured out they left he would say they went to get a snack or something. They kissed until they were both pulling back breathless then Dean pulled Cas to his feet and started walking toward the door.

“Where are we going?”

Dean shoved the door open and grabbed Cas’s hand as they hurried to the Impala. “Somewhere my brother can’t interrupt us.”

Dean paused at the passenger side of the Impala and pushed Cas against it, kissing him as he unlocked the door then pulled back and opened it for him then he ran around to his side and got in.

“You know any places...somewhere we can park?” Cas shook his head as Dean started the Impala then backed out. “It’s all good, we’ll just drive around until we find somewhere we won’t be bothered because this time I’m not stopping for  _anything_.”

Dean pulled Cas closer until he was sitting right up against him. He leaned down and kissed him as he started driving. He felt Cas’s hand creeping higher up his thigh and started driving faster. When Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket Cas got a worried expression on his face.

“He isn’t calling you is he?”

Dean grinned. “Nope, just shutting my phone off. I’m totally serious, I don’t care if a cop is pounding on the window we aren’t stopping for a damn thing.”

“Promise?”

Dean kissed Cas and nodded. “Yep.”

“Maybe you could um, drive faster?”

Dean chuckled and sped up. Cas’s hand traced across his erection then he felt Cas rip his jeans open and slide down on the seat. Cas slowly teased his tongue across the head of his cock and Dean was just about to pull over on the side of the road when he saw a park up ahead. He turned in then found a spot between two trees then killed the motor and slid his fingers through Cas’s hair, glad he went with his instinct and took Cas somewhere because they were going to finally be able to take their time and enjoy it, at least for now. He knew once they got back that it would be torture all over again and he knew he had to just admit his feelings for Cas to his brother, he already got the hard part over and admitted it to Cas. But right now he didn’t want to think about anything except Cas and how they were going to finally have sex and not have to worry about any interruptions.


End file.
